


Don't Tell A Soul

by Geminimum



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminimum/pseuds/Geminimum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rays confiding to Gerard and Mikey's confided to Alicia.</p><p>Will anyone else find out and if they do, what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walls Have Ears - And So Do Little Brothers!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my first ever fanfic written, so all coments appreciated - good or bad!
> 
> Written because there is not enough Rikey in the world!
> 
> Updates may be sporadic so please bear with me!
> 
> Gifted to my gorgeous girl Donna and daughter DarkDreamer for beta-ing this for me and encouraging me to write (Donna) and heavily criticising my story (DarkDreamer).

Mikey threw the comic down on his bedroom floor and lay back on his bed with a sigh. "Oh god I'm so bored"

He hears muffled voices, followed by the front door opening and closing with the voices getting louder. One was definitely his brother Gerard, and the other one was, oh no, anyone but Ray!

Gerard was his older brother and Ray was Gerards best friend. And Mikey's secret crush for the past few months. Not even Gerard knew about Mikey's "little crush" only that there was someone he was head over heels for.

Mikey quietly opened his bedroom door and sat with his back to the wall, he wasn't being nosey but no doubt gee and rays conversation was gonna be more interesting than staring at the walls all night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see her face! She was so into you Ray and you just blew her off? Sometimes I don't get you man," Gerard laughed.

Gerard grabbed a couple of cans of beer from the fridge and chucked one to Ray who was sat on the couch.

"It's complicated Gerard," Ray sighed. "Extremely complicated".

"How complicated can it be? She was into you, your available, she's hot, where's the issue? No-one says it has to be weddings and babies, just have a little fun!"

Ray sunk back into the couch and rubbed his face in his hands, chuckling slightly. "If only it was that easy, but she's just not my type, nowhere near in fact"

"Ray....?"

Ray took a large swig out of his can and shook his head "I don't even know where to start Gee, there are something's that nobody knows about me beause even I'm not sure"

"Ray you are one of my oldest friends, if you need to talk, I'm here for you, whenever your ready". 

"Gee, can I ask you something that's really quite personal?"

"We'll, there's personal and there's PERSONAL, but ...... I'll try.

"When did you er, when, ah shit I can't do this!

"Raymond, spit it out!"

"How and when did you realise that you liked guys more than girls?" Ray said the last part really quietly, so quietly that even gerard wondered if he'd heard right. Gerard put his can down in the coffee table and blinked, staring hard at his best friend who he thought he knew well. But obviously not.

"Umm, well I don't know how to explain it. It's not something that anyone's ever asked me before" he said calmly, trying to think of how to explain the confusing emotions, the denial, the acceptance and the realisation of how people would treat you once they knew.

"I understand" Ray said standing up, eyes not lifting from the floor, " I'll be heading home and I'll see you round, I g........"

"Raymond Toro, sit your ass back down and talk to me for christs sake! Jesus, I'd be bloody two-faced if for one second I didn't understand what your going through!"

Ray sat back down, looking up sheepishly through his eyelashes, "I'm sorry, it's just your the first person I've spoken to and well you know what my family's like Gee?"

Gee knew where Ray was coming from. At least Gerard had an understanding family who'd accepted him when he came out. Rays family were the original marry, breed and sow your seed branch of American society and would never accept their son being even bi-sexual let alone a "queer boy".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upstairs, Mikey wondered what the hell was going on. He missed part of the conversation when ray had asked gee a question, because Ray was whispering. What could be so bad that it would upset ray to the point that he would try and walk out and make Gee lose his temper like that? Maybe Gee will tell him later?

Mikey felt his phone buzz in his pocket and checked to see if it was anyone who could alleviate his boredom, if only for a minute.

1 New Message  
AliciaX: Dad's home. Park 5 mins.

"Fuck" Mikey muttered. He slipped his phone back in his pocket, grabbed his Converse and wallet from his bedroom and thundered down the stairs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's someone I've known for a while but, I don't know how to explain it but. I feel like I want more than friendship. I get jealous when I see them with someone else and I can't stop thinking about them. The only problem is I think they're ........"

Rays interrupted by the sound of someone rushing downstairs. He  
looks at Gerard with a panicked expression on his face - who the hell had heard what he's been saying to Gee?

"Hey Gee who were .....oh hi Ray" Mikey said with a small almost invisible smile.

Oh great. The one person he really didn't want to hear his little chat with Gerard was his oh so straight but nerdy brother mikey.

"Oh hey Mikes, didn't realise you were home. Heading out again?" Gerard said.

"Yeah, was catching up on my comics, for the umpteenth time, but off to meet Alicia in the park - later guys" Mikey chuckled on his way out.

As soon as the front door clicked shut. "Oh god, he's got to have heard everything I said" Ray whined, running his hands through his hair.

"Relax Raymond, if Mikey was reading his comic collection he won't have heard a thing we said. Tell you what. Mom and dad are probably gonna be home soon. Why don't we go and finish this conversation somewhere a little more ....refreshing?"


	2. What Happens At Rubys - Doesnt Always Stay at Ruby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You drink, you get drunk and things happen ......... you just never know whos watching you!

CHAPTER 2

 

Mikey walked along the path to the park with a bounce in his step. It had been a few days since he'd seen Alicia and it would be nice to catch up and just to chat.  
As he rounded the corner, Mikey saw Alicia sitting on one of the swings slowly rocking back and forth.  
"Hey gorgeous, guess who!" Mikey said putting his hands over her eyes.  
"We'll if it isn't Mikey Way, I'm not interested." she laughed.  
"Good job it's just me then ain't it?” Mikey said with a smirk and removes his hands from  
Alicia's face. Mikey walks round the side of Alicia's swing, gives her a peck on the cheek and sits down on the next swing.  
"So, how long is daddy home for this time?"  
"Thankfully it's only an overnight stop this time, so..." Alicia said quietly.  
"So, why don't we go out somewhere and you come stay over at mine tonight, problem solved!"  
"Well, my problem solved - how about yours? Have you spoken to Gee yet?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Mikey, you promised! You know he'd understand and he's your brother. If you can't tell him then how do you expect to tell anyone else?"  
"I was going to and then he brought Ray back with him and..." Mikey kicked his feet on the asphalt under the swings.  
"Ok, this calls for drastic measures - this calls for booze and plenty of it!" Alicia stands up from the swings, grabs the front of Mikey's shirt and pulls him up. "Come on we're going to Ruby's, my treat!"

\-------------------------------------

"Why there, Gee? Not that I mind but isn't it a bit obvious If I go in there?" Ray whined.  
"Yes, of course Ray, because you would be the first "straight" person to ever go to a gay bar! NOT!" Gerard laughed.  
"But Gee, what if we see someone we know?”

“Then you are taking your ever so gay friend out for a few drinks to his favourite bar to cheer him up, OK? Anyway were here now so stop whining!”

Gerard enters the bar first and scans for a nice quiet table somewhere and points it out to Ray. “Ray your first mission of the evening is two beers. Off you go. I’ll meet you at that table over there and we can finish our conversation.”

Ray walks up to the bar, his eyes continuously scanning the immediate area hoping to god there’s no one there he knows. As he reaches for his wallet he catches the eye of the bartender and then really wishes he hadn’t. “Now I know all the usual guys in here and you ain’t one of them cause I'd remember a hot body like that anywhere” he says eyeing Ray up and down like a cat with a cornered mouse. “Erm, yeah just here with my friend, and I, er, can I just get two beers please?” Ray blushes furiously. “Sure honey, you can have whatever you want and I’m pretty sure that would include just about any guy in here. Someone’s gonna get lucky tonight if you’re on the menu!” He slides the two beers over to Ray and takes the money. Just as Ray picks the beers up and turns to walk away, he hears the bartender talking to someone at the bar saying “Mmm wouldn’t mind getting my hands on that ass either, plenty to grab onto.” Ray knows he’s blushing and could probably die from embarrassment right about now – instead he just heads for his and Gee’s table.

“Christ Ray what did Chris say to you to have you go that red?” Gerard giggles while grabbing his beer and taking a swig.

“Not quite sure Gee, something about menus, hot bodies and asses.” Ray says turning even more red and looking at the table top with interest.

Gerard starts choking on his beer while laughing loud enough to catch Chris’s attention. Chris cocks his head to one side with a curious look on his face and Gerard nudges Ray and tilts his head towards the bar. “I’d say you’ve got some interest there already, Raymond.”

“0hhh god.” Ray puts his head on the table “This is exactly what I didn’t want!” Gerard signals to Chris for two more beers to be brought over.

“Come on RayRay, talk to Auntie Gee and tell her what’s the matter.” Ray lifts his head up slowly and gives Gerard a dirty look. “Sarcasm I do not need at the moment Geraldine” Ray mutters and swallows down the rest of his beer. “Where did I get to earlier? Oh, right. The thing I can’t understand is that I only have these “feelings” for one particular guy and when I try and think about anyone else like that, well I just can’t imagine it. Not only that, as far as we know, er, I mean I know, he’s straight and has a girlfriend.”

“Hang on a minute Ray. “That we know”…do I know this guy?”

Ray looks up at Gerard under his eyelashes and takes a long pull from his beer “Yes you do and no I’m not telling you.”

“I think we definitely need more beers for this, maybe even a few shots – back in a minute!”

\----------------------------------

Alicia drags Mikey through the door of Ruby’s and they grab a quiet booth in the corner of the club. “I’ll grab some drinks and we can talk and by talk I mean I’ll have a go at you and you can listen.” As Alicia walks up to the bar Mikey sits back and sighs knowing this isn’t going to be a little chat, this is going to be painful. Alicia comes back with a couple of beers and shots for each of them. “This should keep us going for a while. Now why haven’t you told Gee yet……and no BS.”

“I was going to tell him earlier but he brought Ray home with him and then you texted me and I left and...” Mikey muttered picking at the label on his beer.

“I said no bullshit Mikey and I meant it! You live with the guy for Christ’s sake and you can’t find five minutes to pull your brother to one side and tell him you’re gay? What the fuck is up with you?”

“It's not just that, Ali. He knows I like someone a lot and if I tell him I’m gay and I’ve fallen pretty hard for a straight guy, he’s either gonna laugh in my face or play the “Twenty questions cause I wanna know who it is” game. I mean seriously…how the fuck do I tell him that number 1) I’m gay and number 2) “Can you ask Ray if he’d pin me to a mattress and fuck my brains out?” I think not!” Mikey knocks back 2 shots and groans.

“Jesus Mikey, well if you’re gonna fall for someone then the “Human Beefcake” that is Toro is the right way to go.”

“The worst thing is because he’s Gee’s best friend I can’t even not spend time around him because they’re always hanging out together.”

“What you need Mikey is a diversion, something to take your mind off the unavailable and onto the completely available side of the market. Look, it’s getting busier in here. Let’s have a few more drinks and I’m sure it’ll all become a lot clearer or easier, whichever comes first.”

Time Lapse  
“Feel like dancing Ali? Because I’m ready to party!” Mikey giggled, standing up and swaying slightly. 

“Nah, I’ll stay here and keep an eye on the drinks. You go get em, tiger” she laughs, smacking his ass as he turns toward the packed dance floor.  
Mikey shakes his way to the centre of the crowd, closing his eyes and losing himself in the beat of the bass-heavy music. Within a couple of minutes, Mikey feels a pair of large hands resting lightly on his hips.

“Don’t tell me a gorgeous little thing like you is here all by himself because that would be such a crime.” The voice sends shivers down his spine and not in a bad way! Mikey turns around still lost in the beat and oh my god…the body definitely matched the voice. Blond hair, gorgeous deep ice blue eyes, six feet tall, a body to die for and holy mother of god…he must have sprayed those jeans on…because everything was standing out.

“Well then, Officer, I hope you’ve got the handcuffs cause you’ll have to lock me up and throw away the key.” Mikey flutters his eyelashes and puts his wrists together. "What’s your name, Officer?” “The name’s Jake. And you are?” “Mikey and available” he giggles, turning back round to dance again. Jake’s hands grip his hips a bit tighter and pulls Mikey back towards him, pressing his denim covered hard cock against Mikey’s ass. The feeling of it rubbing up again him is zinging straight towards Mikey’s crotch which is exactly where one of Jake’s hands is heading towards. “Oh and is this all for me?” Mikey says tipping his head back onto Jake’s shoulder. “If you want it, it’s all yours.” Mikey spins round and puts his arms around Jakes neck and grinds their groins together. Biting his lower lip and looking up at Jake, Mikey motions Jake to come closer and whispers “I think I may just have to take you up on that – bathroom, now.”

Mikey hooks a finger into Jake’s belt loops and tugs him towards the bathroom, dancing all the way. Mikey surveys the bathroom and find both stalls completely empty. Before he can say anything Jake drags him into the corner stall, bolts the door and pushes Mikey against the wall with the full force of his body. He places one hand round the back of Mikey’s neck and one on his hip and kisses Mikey, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip asking for access. Mikey moans and parts his lips, darting his tongue into Jake’s mouth and sliding his hand down to palm at Jakes’ growing hard-on. Jake tips his head back and moans giving Mikey the chance to flip them round so now he has Jake against the wall. He kisses Jake’s neck, licking and nipping at the salty, sweaty skin while his hands unfasten Jake’s button and fly. His hand reached into Jake’s boxers and grasps onto Jake’s throbbing erection. “Let me take care of that for you, hmmm?” Mikey whispers into Jake’s ear, licking the shell and biting gently on the lobe before sinking to his knees on the cold, hard floor.

He pulls Jake’s jeans and boxers down to his thighs and the sight of Jake’s cock, straining upwards towards his belly and glistening with pre-cum makes Mikey’s mouth water. He placed one hand firmly on Jake’s hip while grabbing the base of his shaft with the other hand and licking a stripe all the way from the base of his cock to the tip. Mikey dips his tongue into the slit to taste the pre-cum gathering at the tip before sucking the head of Jake’s cock into mouth, swirling his tongue around the head. “Fffuck, stop teasing, Mikey” Jake stutters, his fingers running through Mikey’s hair and gripping slightly. Mikey moans in response to his hair being pulled and looks up at Jake through his eyelashes. “You like that, do you? Want me to pull a bit more?” Jake smirks. Mikey simply answers by taking Jake’s cock to the back of his throat and humming, sending vibrations right through him. “Motherfucker” Jake gasps and moves both hands onto Mikey’s head and grips onto his hair while Mikey’s hands move to cup and squeeze Jake’s ass. Jake starts to fuck Mikey’s mouth, moaning at the tight wet heat engulfing his dick. Mikey sucks and licks at the vein on the underside before letting go and letting Jake’s cock hit the back of his throat over and over again. Mikey moves his hand down to his own cock and presses lightly on his own erection. He could feel Jake’s rhythm start to slip and his mouth starts filling up with pre-cum and spit. “Not gonna last much longer” Jake pants and Mikey moves his hand up to Jake’s balls and pulls them down just the way Mikey likes. “Shit, fucking hell” Jake gasps as he comes hard down Mikey’s throat. Mikey swallows the cum, relishing the taste and lapping up the last few drops. “Jesus Christ, Mikey.” Jake mutters, pulling Mikey up off the floor and devouring him with a heated kiss. Jake could feel Mikey still hard against his thigh and moves his hand down to Mikey’s crotch, opening his fly and slipping his hand into Mikey’s boxers. Mikey grips onto Jake’s shoulders and rests his head on Jake’s chest, gasping out loud at the first touch of Jake’s hand on this throbbing erection. Mikey shakes as Jake’s hand circles his cock and starts stroking hard and fast. Mikey digs his fingers into Jake’s shoulders. “Gonna cum” Mikey pants and with two more strokes is pulsing all over Jake’s hand. “Fuck” Mikey gasps and reaches to take Jake’s cum covered hand and lick him clean. “Are you trying to kill me Mikey?” Jakes stammers. “Would there be a better way to go?” Mikey smirks. ”Definitely not” Jake laughs as they tidy themselves up and unlocked the door. 

As Mikey turns to leave the bathroom Jake asks “Hey, any chance I’ll see you again?” “You never know – give me your phone number and I’m sure we can arrange something.” Mikey smiles, winking at Jake and pulling his sidekick out of his pocket. Jake saves his number in Mikey’s phone and pulls him in for one last kiss. “Don’t wait too long, Jakey.” Mikey laughs as he leaves the bathroom and back out into the club, unaware he is being watched.

\----------------------------------------------

Ray knew he had too much to drink and it wasn’t helping his mood in the slightest. “Back in a sec, Gee” Ray mutters, gesturing to the bathrooms. “Sure thing buddy, you go ahead, I’ll be right here……..” Gee mumbles. “Great” Ray thinks “he’s even more pissed than me!” Ray stumbles over to the bathroom, which wasn’t easy seeing as there were two doors that kept moving. He reaches the door and winces as he comes face to face with bright white lights. Ray goes over to the urinals and leans his head against the wall while releasing himself from his tight jeans. Ray thinks over his chat with Gee and decides to ask Gee to keep what he said to himself; after all Mikey’s straight and has a girlfriend and that’s all he really wants and Ray can’t have him, end of problem. He hears movement behind him in the cubicles but doesn’t pay any attention. “Ffuck, stop teasing, Mikey” a voice echoes from the stall, followed by a low moan. Oh great, Ray thinks, not only is someone getting off in the bathroom but now he’s hearing Mikey’s name as well – bloody hell did he have it bad. “Motherfucker” the voice gasped and Ray looks in the mirror. Two pairs of boots (one which looks familiar but he just puts that down to the alcohol) and a set of knees equals, by the sound of it, one hell of a blowjob. Ray straightens up, shakes himself off and tucks himself back in, washing his hands and splashing cold water on his face. 

He leaves the bathroom and make his way back to Gerard who is fast asleep, mumbling to himself. Ray looked at him watch-10:34pm-“Ah well” Ray thinks “I’ll give him till eleven and then I’ll wake him up.” He picks up his last beer, deciding this would be his last for the night. He’d probably have to crash at Gee’s tonight as it is. He hears the bathroom door open and sees the boots that looked familiar in the bathroom. Taking a pull from his beer Ray looks up. When he reaches the face that belongs to the boots he spits his mouthful of beer out and coughs, not quiet believing that two and two made four. Mikey Way was the guy giving the blowjob in the bathroom of a gay bar? What the hell was happening around here? His gaze follows Mikey as he crosses the room near the dance floor and over to a table where Alicia is sitting. Why is she smiling, hugging and congratulating Mikey? Ok, this was definitely brain overload for Ray and something that would need a few questions answered.


	3. Confession Is Good For The Soul

Mikey walks across the club floor towards Alicia with a smirk on his face and a swing to his hips. “Mikey Way, please tell me you made good use of that gorgeous specimen you dragged off the dance floor?” Mikey giggles as he leans across the table to give Alicia a hug. “I don’t know what you mean Ali darling; I was just…erm…using the facilities.” “You know what I mean Mikey and that giggle says it all – and its seems like you definitely made a new friend there.” Alicia gestures towards a couple of tables away from them where Jake is sat with a couple of friends.

Mikey turns round to where Alicia was looking and catches Jake eyeing him and up down and licking his lips. Mikey bites his lower lip and blushes, turning back round to take a swig of his now very warm beer. “Make you a deal.” Mikey says “You walk me home and I’ll give you all the juicy details!” “Deal – now walk and talk.” Alicia links arms with Mikey as he turns to look over his shoulder and gives Jake a waggle of his fingers.

TIME LAPSE

Mikey turns the front door handle slowly and puts his fingers to his lips. “SSSh, mum and dad will be fast asleep; you can crash in my room as usual.” They take their shoes and jackets off and leave them by the door.

“So you think you’ll be seeing Jake again or…..” Alicia whispered. “Well his phone number is saved in my phone book, points to a possible yes” Mikey laughed, opening his bedroom door. He crosses over to the closet where he always kept the spare roll out bed, covers and pillows for Ali and drops them at Alicia’s feet. “I can’t believe it. First night out and you pull that quick” Alicia said while sorting her bed out, placing it between Mikey's bed and the window – somehow it always made her feel safer being able to see outside. “Well, you said it yourself Ali, what’s the point in me waiting for something I can never have, I may as well enjoy myself and I definitely did that.” Mikey stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and climbed under the covers. “Ali?” Mikey whispered. “Yeah Mikes.” “Thanks for tonight, love you” Mikey yawned. “Night night Mikey” Alicia whispered back knowing she wouldn’t get a reply from her best friend who was now snoring lightly. Alicia stripped down to her underwear and climbed underneath the covers. She closed her eyes with a smile, happy that Mikey’s at least found some peace of mind.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its 10:58pm and Rays head is throbbing and not just from the alcohol. Buzzing around his head is the Mikey puzzle – “did I drink that much that I imagined it?” But there’s the moaned “Mikey”, the boots and Alicia. “I can’t have imagined it all, but it doesn’t make sense” and the more Ray thinks about it the more his head spins. He looks over at his friend who seems to be almost comatose and sleeping soundly next to him. “However I do this, he’s gonna kill me tomorrow or in my sleep. Right…1, 2, 3 “Gerard!” Ray yelled in his ear. He stifles a laugh as Gerard’s body leaps from the chair “What, what, what?” Gerard said with a certain level of panic in his voice. “It’s home time sleeping beauty, time for this prince charming to walk us back to yours.”

Ray pulls Gerard up out of his seat, puts his arm round Gerard’s waist and half carries Gerard towards the door. “Night sexy.” Ray looks over his shoulder to see Chris blowing a kiss. “Hurry back, I’ll be waiting!” he adds a wink and goes back to collecting the glasses from around the now almost empty club. Ray mentally facepalms and hears a chuckle coming from Gerard. “One more comment from you and you can crawl home all by yourself!” “I’m sorry RayRay, you love me really!”

TIME LAPSE

“Gerard, where are your keys?” Ray whispered. He props Gerard up as he pats his pockets trying to find them. “Aha, found them.” Gerard giggled as he pulled his door keys out of his jacket pocket and dangled them in front of Ray. “Give them here Gee and if you behave and be quiet, I’ll get you some coffee when we get inside.” Gerard’s eyes lit up at the word “coffee” as Ray opens the door and drops Gerard on the settee. “Stay there, I’ll put the coffee pot on and just go to the bathroom.” Ray filled the pot and flicked it on and headed for the stairs; if he managed to get Gee sober enough to talk to him, he didn’t want to be interrupted by Mikey again, especially after tonight’s shock. 

He treads lightly up the stairs, approached Mikey’s door and opened it slowly. Ray gazed at Mikey fast asleep and snoring lightly on his back. He leans on the doorjamb and sighs. “I don’t understand Mikey” he spoke quietly “why were you in Ruby’s and what were you doing with him? It’ll never be me, because I’ll never be good enough for you” Ray wipes away the solitary tear falling down his cheek and backs out of the door closing it slowly. As the door clicks shut Alicia sits up, smiles and begins wondering about how to use this new found knowledge.

 

Ray enters the kitchen, pours two mugs of coffee and carries them into the living room, finding Gerard flicking through the TV laughing at the commercials. “Here you go Gee, as promised” Ray places the mug on the coffee table in front them. He sips at his coffee, mulling over the facts of what he’s seen and heard tonight and decides to talk to Gerard. “Hey Gee, how many times have you been to Ruby’s?” “Oh god, more times than I could definitely count, why?” Gerard turns to face ray slightly, drinking his coffee and raising his eyebrows at Ray. “You know when I went to the bathroom earlier, I think I walked in on something and couldn’t get out of there fast enough” Gerard puts his coffee down, chuckling “That wouldn’t surprise me my dear Raymond, there’s a lot of hook-ups happen in that bathroom.” “That’s just what I was afraid of” Ray mumbles into his mug and yawns. “Well I think I’m gonna head up to the spare room Gee, night.” “Night Ray” Gee whispered.

 

Mikey wakes up the next morning feeling like someone removed his brain and filled his head with cotton wool. “First things first” Mikey thinks; painkillers, coffee and breakfast in that order. He gets dressed and heads to the bathroom and takes some Advil as well as the usual morning routine. He skips down the stairs, memories of last night at Ruby’s and Jake making him smile. He puts the coffee on, peruses the cereal cupboard and pulls out the Lucky Charms box. He grabs a bowl, makes his coffee and sits down at the kitchen table to find a note from his mum, saying they’d gone out to see an old friend and were then going shopping so won’t be home till teatime. He’s halfway through his coffee when his phone bleeps with a new message:

*Jake*  
Hey M, hope you enjoyed as much as I did – call me later! xo

Mikey blushes and smiles as he hears someone coming downstairs and looks up to see Ray, hair larger than usual, rubbing his eyes and yawning. God damn it can’t this guy ever not look hot? “Morning Ray.” Mikey grabbed his coffee cup with both hands to stop himself from shaking. Ray turns to look at the table and see Mikey looking slightly rumpled but his usual happy self. “Oh er morning Mikey, how’s Ali?” Ray leans against the kitchen counter getting a coffee to try and wake up a bit. “Oh she’s fine, parental issues so she crashed in my room last night.” Ray’s hand shook, spilling coffee over his hand. “FUCK!” “You OK Ray? You don’t look so good.” Mikey stood up from the table and put a hand on Ray’s arm. Ray jumped at the electric shock running thorough his arm from the touch. “Yeah, I’m fine but I best be getting home – tell Gee I’ll call him later will you?” “Sure Ray” Mikey said with a puzzled look on his face. What was up with Ray this morning? Mikey can hear movement from upstairs and moves over to the counter to fix Alicia a coffee. He clears up the spilt coffee from Ray’s accident and got out a fresh mug. Just as he placed it on the table, Alicia bounds into the kitchen. “Good morning and how’s my big boy today?” Alicia laughed, grabbed the coffee and ruffled Mikey’s hair across the table. “Better than I should feel after the amount I drank last night, but then again, I have already had a text this morning” Mikey said with a huge smirk on his face. “Wow, he is keen.” Alicia looked at the clock. “Crap, Mom will be wondering where I am and Dad should have left already before you ask.” Alicia took a large gulp of her coffee. “Mikey, I want you to promise me something” she said looking serious and locking her gaze with Mikey’s. “What Ali?” “Promise me you’ll talk to Gerard today.” Mikey looks down into his coffee mug. “Mikey, did you treat him any different when he told you he was gay?” “No, of course not – he’s my brother and I love him no matter what.” Mikey looked offended that Alicia would even think that. “The why do you think he wouldn’t do the same for you? Trust me, Gerard will understand and if anything he’ll be a lot happier for knowing the truth. I need to go but I’ll catch you later ok?” Alicia stood up and bent down to hug Mikey and kissed him on the cheek. “Tell him” Alicia whispered in his ear. “Ok,Ok, I’ll tell him after his first cup of coffee, you know there’s no talking to him before that.” Alicia smiled and gave him another kiss and left. “And then there was one” Mikey muttered, making his way over to the TV and after flicking through the channels, found some cartoons to while away the hours.

Mikey had zoned out to everything but the cartoons when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Mikey felt his gut twist at the thought of finally coming clean to Gerard about who he really was. “Morning baby bro, where’s Ray?” “He went home earlier – he didn’t look too good, said he call you later. Coffee’s on” “Thanks Mikes”. Mikey watches Gerard shuffle to the kitchen, heard him making his coffee and then he shuffles back in and plonks himself down next to Mikey. “Weird, mind you, he was still a bit off last night” Gerard mumbled, lighting a cigarette to go with his coffee. “Where’s Mum and Dad, they go out?” “Yeah, there was a note in the kitchen. Something about visiting some friends and then shopping.” Gerard drained the last of his coffee. “So no parents, no Ray and no Ali, just you and me Mikes – what should we do? Movie, games, what do you feel like?” “Actually Gee, I need to talk to you about something and I’m scared because I don’t want you to get upset.” “Jeez Mikes, whatever it is it can’t be that bad. You’re my brother and I love you, so spill.” Mikey rubs his hands over his face. “Gee, that person I told you I liked a lot – it’s a guy. Gerard, I’m gay”.


	4. Confessions Part 2

“Wow Mikey! I can’t say I’m shocked, but I’m glad you told me. Why do people think that I, Gerard Way, the original gay Way would have a problem with their sexuality? Come here you idiot.” Gerard holds his arms out and Mikey leans forward and embraces his brother, a few tears running down his face but smiling in relief at the weight that has been lifted from his shoulders.

“Well now you’re not the only “gay Way” so you’re not special anymore” Mikey chuckles. “That’s true” Gerard replies, smiling at his brother. “So this guy you like is……” “Completely straight. I talked to Alicia last night when she took me to Ruby’s and she helped me see things a little bit clearer.” Mikey said. “Hang on, you were at Ruby’s last night? So was Ray and I; he needed cheering up a bit.” “Well it didn’t look like it worked this morning! We were chatting and all of a sudden he dropped his coffee all over his hand and left rather quickly. For Ray, it was rather unusual behavior I must say.” “I’ll give him a call in a minute; first I need to ask you something. I assume Alicia knows all about you and now I do. Is this an “Anyone can know after I tell mum and dad” or is this a “Give me some time to come to terms with who I am” situation” Gerard asked seriously. “Well, I’m gonna tell Mum and Dad later and I’m not taking out a full page ad in the newspaper, but if people ask me, then they either deal will the truth or fuck off” stated Mikey. “So how about your brother takes you out for a few drinks at Ruby’s to celebrate tonight, we’ll call it your “coming out party”!” “Don’t be such a douche Gerard, but it would be nice to go out again – you, OK if I ask Ali to come”. “Why not, you mind if I ask Toro?” Gerard asked. “Erm no, that’s fine” Mikey replied trying to contain the butterflies on his stomach whenever he heard Ray’s name. “Cool, I’ll go give him a call and we can get them to meet us here about 9ish?” “Great, I’ll go call Alicia” Mikey says pulling his phone out of his pocket to dial Alicia’s number and heads to his room.

“So, did you tell him because I swear to god Michael James Way, if you didn’t I will smack you upside the head!” Mikey was fairly sure she wouldn’t but he wasn’t going to test that theory anytime soon. “Chill Alicia! I’ve told him, he’s happy and we’re all going out tonight to Ruby’s to celebrate.” “All, as in who?” Alicia queried. “Well Gee, me, you if you can and Gerard’s asking Ray if he wants to come.” “Of course I’ll be there, and you never know, Jake might be there as well, Mikey.” “Christ, I didn’t think about that, I haven’t told Gee about him yet; I thought it’d be too much information in one conversation!” Mikey gasped. “Well if he’s there then you can introduce him to everyone, if not, you never know how much talent will be there tonight.” “I suppose your right; anyway we’re meeting here at 9pm, so I’ll see you then?” “Course you will, see you later babes, mwah.” Alicia chuckled and hung up. Mikey walked over to his closet, pulling out his favourite outfit of skinny jeans, blue and white slim fit t-shirt and his studded belt and converse. He lays them on the bed, knowing that Alicia would have to give her seal of approval first. 

Mikey bounds down the stairs to find Gerard, knowing that their parents would be home soon. Gerard is sitting on the front porch step, cigarette in one hand and phone in the other. Mikey sits down next to him “…so were leaving here about 9pm and going for a few drinks…yes Ray there is a reason.” Gerard looks at Mikey, who’s saying “no.” “No we’ll tell you later Ray and no, you’ll find out where we’re going later, see you later Raymond.” Mikey tilts his head to one side. “Gee, why wouldn’t you tell Ray we’re going to Ruby’s?” “Ah, it’s a bit delicate but when we went last night Chris, one of the regular barmen, really hit on Ray when we got there and then did exactly the same as we were leaving. I think if I’d told him where we were going he wouldn’t come and believe me, it may be cruel, but it’s so much fun to see Ray blush” Gerard laughed.

They both looked up as their Mom and Dad pulled up and both boys go to help unload the groceries. “Hey Mom, what are we having for tea cause Mikey, Alicia, Ray and I are going out later.” Donna smiles at her two boys, handing them shopping bags. “Don’t worry, we picked pizza up on the way home – as soon as the shopping’s packed away we can eat and you can go out.” Donna didn’t think she's ever seen the boys pack shopping away as quickly as they did tonight. Mikey got the plates out and Gerard sorted everyone’s drinks out so they could all eat. They chatted quietly about anything and everything while eating, enjoying a rare family moment. Gerard nudged Mikey's arm and gestured towards their parents. Donna caught the quick exchange. “What’s going on boys, something you want to share?” Mikey looked at Gee and bit his bottom lip, Gee placing his hand on top of Mikey’s and squeezing, smiling at his baby brother. “Mom, Dad, there’s something I need to tell you and it’s not something I’ve rushed into but it’s time that you knew, that everybody knows, that I’m gay.” Donna looks at Donald and smiles, shaking her head and chuckling. “Is that all? I mean, Gerard was easy he was always so different from anybody else. Mikey, you were just balancing that fine line – we always said we wouldn’t be surprised either way!” “Thanks Mom, Dad” Mikey beams moving round the table to give his parents a hug. They’re interrupted by a knock on the door and Gerard leaves the kitchen to answer it. Alicia walks into the kitchen 

“Hey Donna, Donald; come on Mikey, let’s go get you all dolled up!” Alicia grabs Mikey’s hand and drags him upstairs to his room. “Loving the outfit choice Mikey” Alicia smiles, sitting down on the edge of Mikey’s bed “Now go get that ass in the shower so we can pretty you up – you never know, you may even turn a straight guy” she said, winking at him. “Not gonna happen Ali” Mikey snorts heading towards the shower. He showers and washes his hair. He heard voices and left the bathroom with his towel low slung on his hips – and walks straight into Ray who was heading for Gerard’s room. “Oh hi Ray” Mikey stammers eyeing Ray up and down, blushing and heading for his bedroom from where Alicia watched the exchange in interest. She saw the flicker of lust in Ray’s eyes – only for a split second – as Mikey walked away but enough to know that what she heard last night was the truth.

“Ok, this is gonna be harder than I thought” Mikey sighs, shutting his door and leaning against it. “Come on Ali, help me get ready and take my mind off you know who!” “With pleasure” Alicia smiles.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks Mom.” Gerard says wrapping his arms around Donna waist and hugging her. “I know Mikey was worried about telling me, let alone you and Dad. That’s why I’m taking him out tonight to celebrate.” “I’m glad Mikey has you Gerard, and I’m proud of you boys no matter what. Now don’t you need to go and get ready?” Gerard kisses his mom on the cheek and heads for the stairs, turning back to look at Donna. “When Ray gets here can you just send him please.” “Sure Gerard, now get going.” Gerard heads to his room and could hear the shower running, meaning Mikey was hogging the bathroom – again. Gerard changed, fixed his hair and put on his eyeliner. There was a knock on his door “Gee, you decent?” “Yeah Ray, come on in.” Ray come in looking pretty flustered and blushing slightly. “You OK Ray?” “Yeah just a bit warm, nothing a few drinks won’t fix. Are you gonna tell me what this is all about anyway?” “Nope not yet, not my place to tell, that’s all Mikey’s privilege.” Ray’s mind races – what could it be? Could he be moving out, had he and Alicia got engaged, was Alicia pregnant? Scenarios were buzzing round his head like fireflies. Ray shook his head. Well whatever it was, he could drown his sorrows and celebrate Mikey’s good fortune later. “Where are we going anyway?” Gerard turns from the mirror and grins at Ray. “Oh no, not again. Fine, just keep that bartender away from me” Ray groaned. “I can’t promise, anyway you’ll enjoy it more tonight! Come on I’m ready, let’s go down stairs and wait for the guys to come down.”


	5. Meet the Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey introduces Jake to the group.................................with some disturbing reactions.

Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Alicia entered the club which was busier than the previous night. Gerard looked around, finding a free booth big enough for the four of them. Ray looked at Gerard. “I swear to god Gerard, if you make me go to the bar you better sleep with your eyes open tonight and for the rest of your life!”  
Gerard slung his arm around Ray’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Raymond, I’ll save you from the horny bartender.” Mikey looked at Gerard and raised an eyebrow. “Long story Mikey, but funny as hell – I’ll tell you later.” The three of them went over to the booth while Gerard went to the bar. “Hey Chris, can I get four beers and two rounds of shots as well please. The stronger the better.” Chris looked up. “Hey Gerard. Commiserating or celebrating?” “Oh definitely celebrating. My little brother has joined our exclusive club, Chris.” Chris smiled as he placed the drinks on the tray. “Please tell me the guy you were with last night is your brother!” Gerard smiled, leaning his elbows on the bar. “In your dream Chris – no the other one’s my baby brother and your stud muffin is called Ray, who is my best friend, so play nicely.” Chris pouted “At least tell me he’s gay and available?” “Single yes, as for the rest it’s not my place to say – we all know how persuasive you can be Chris, I’d have thought you’d consider it a challenge if he was “straight!” Chris grinned, handing over the drinks to Gerard. “I may come over and see you all when I have my break – make sure you save some room for me.” Gerard laughed “Sure thing Chris, see you later.”

Gerard made his way back over the where the guys were seated. ”Here we go guys; the drinks are on me tonight! Oh and Chris says hi Ray.” Ray looks over to the bar where Chris is standing watching Ray with what can only be described as the biggest smirk on his face, and when he realises he has Ray’s attention, licks his lips. “Jesus, Gerard what did you say to him?” Ray groaned. “Not much, he just wanted to know if you were single, I said yes, why?” Ray groaned again, this time resting his head on the table surface. Mikey smiled at Gerard and said “Come on, what’s the story from last night then?” Gerard laughed and patted Ray’s head. “Oh not much. Chris was just majorly flirting with Ray last night and had him pretty much the same color as a stop light!” Another groan came from Ray’s direction. “Hey just take it as a compliment Raymond, nothing less but could be a whole lot more!” Gerard leaned over and whispered in Ray’s ear “Especially if you want to try and get over a straight guy.” Ray lifted his head up off the table. “I mean this in the most polite way possible but…piss off Gee.” This started a whole conversation about unwanted advances which had them all in stitches. Gerard went back to the bar and grabbed some more beers and shots. 

“Anyway…” Ray slurred slightly “…why are we all here anyway?” He briefly looked at Mikey and Alicia huddled up together on the other side of the table – at least he had enough alcohol in him to handle anything they could throw at him. “Well” Mikey said “Alicia and Gee and my parents already know so you’re really the only one here that doesn’t know Ray. I came out today, Ray.” Mikey looked at Ray who looked puzzled. “Came out where Mikey? I don’t get it.” Ray looked from Alicia to Gerard who both seemed to be finding Ray’s confusion funny. “No Ray, I came out! You know - I’m gay Ray – wow that rhymes” Mikey giggled. Ray’s brain slowly processed what Mikey had just said and the clearer the information got, the lower his jaw dropped. He scanned the table and picked up a couple of the shots, downing them in one go. “Right, erm, really wasn’t expecting that Mikey. So you and Alicia are just friends?” “Not just friends, best friends, compadres, my sister; you could never say just friends.” Alicia watches Ray’s reaction; interesting he really didn’t see that coming. Alicia saw someone approaching their table from the rear and smiled. Time for the fun to begin.

Mikey felt two arms circle his neck from behind and the guy (he assumes) kisses his cheek. “Well hello again Mikey Way, why didn’t you tell me you were coming here again tonight?” He’d know that voice anywhere, especially after last night, but he turns slightly on his seat to come face to face with Jake. Mikey blushes slightly “Hey Jake, sort of a last minute decision to come out tonight.” “Hey Mikey, aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?” Alicia smirked. Mikey glanced at Alicia. “Sure I will, if you just give me a minute!” Alicia turned and smiled at Jake “Why don’t you join us, I’ll just grab another chair.” Alicia turned as she stands up and winks at Mikey. Jake sat down next to Mikey, turning his body slightly to look past Mikey towards Gerard and Ray. Alicia comes back with a chair and places in on the other side of the table from Mikey to watch the proceedings with interest, including Ray’s reaction to Jake. “So,” Alicia says “introductions Mikey?”

Jake slipped his left arm around Mikey shoulder, resting his hand on Mikey's chest. “Jake, this is my best friend Alicia.” Jakes smiles at Alicia. “Hi there. ”Mikey gestures to Gerard and Ray next. “This here is my big brother Gerard and the fro guy is his best friend Ray.” Jake stretches his right hand towards Gerard and shakes his hand and then does the same with Ray. “Hi there, good to meet you all.” “Sooo Mikey” Alicia chirped “how do you know Jake?” Alicia looks at Mikey and he gives her what could only be described as a “you are going to die later” look. “Umm,” Mikey looked from Jake to Gerard “we met here last night, on the dance floor.” Mikey looks back to Jake as Jake moves in to kiss Mikey and places his right hand on Mikey’s cheek, licking Mikey's lip to deepen the kiss. Mikey’s eyes flutter shut as he moans into the kiss, his left hand grasping at Jake’s t-shirt.

Mikey breaks the kiss when he hears Gerard say “Not that I don’t mind watching my baby brother chew someone’s face off but we did come out to celebrate – did we not?” Mikey turns back to Gee, sinking back into Jake’s chest. “Sorry Gee, I suppose we should get some more drinks in eh? You staying with us Jake?” “As long as no-one else minds, I’d love to” Jake beams at Mikey and places his right hand on Mikey’s thigh and squeezes. “Well the drinks are on me tonight so ...” Gerard goes to stand up. “It’s alright Gerard, I’ll go get the drinks – beers all round?” Ray asks. “Erm, Ok Ray, you do realize Chris is still on bar duty?” Gerard looks at Ray puzzled. Why would Ray offer to go to the one person he’s been trying to avoid? “So, I think I can handle a bit of friendly banter Gee!” Alicia watches the exchange between Ray and Gerard with interest, especially the way Ray’s eyes keep lingering on where Jake’s hand is stroking Mikey’s thigh. “Hand over the money Gerard, you stay here and play the social butterfly and protective older brother.”

Ray takes the money and heads towards Chris, trying not to show any fear. Ray glances at Chris, who acknowledges him with a nod while he finishes serving another customer. Two minutes later Chris walks over to Ray. “Looking sexy as ever Ray, if I may say so” Chris smirks. “What can I get for you and I’m available as well, if you feel like some fun.” Chris winks at Ray, who colors slightly at the remark. “Can you get me two shots first and five beers, please?” “Sure honey, what shots do you want?” Chris asks, placing the shot glasses on the bar. “Whatever the strongest thing you have behind the bar is.” Ray leans his elbow on the bar and places his chin in his hand, sighing. Chris pours the two shots out and passes them to Ray who knocks the shots straight back. “Whoa, those are the actions of a man who is desperate to get hammered pretty quickly – wanna talk about it?” Ray looks up at Chris with raised eyebrows. “What – trust me, I can listen better than I flirt with a hot man! If you need someone to listen.” Ray picks up one of the bottles of beer and picks at the label – a nervous habit he gets from time to time. Chris leans over the bar. “Listen Ray, I know sometimes it’s easier to talk to someone you don’t know” – he gestures towards their table, where everyone seems to be laughing –“I’m taking my break in a minute and usually go out the back for a smoke, why don’t you join me?” Ray looks hesitantly at Chris. “I promise no funny business – unless it’s wanted of course! Cross my heart.” Chris smiles at Ray. Suddenly, Chris looks harmless and Ray smiles. “Thanks Chris, I’d like that.” Ray picks up the beers and carries them over to the table. “Hey guys, I’m just going outside for a couple of minutes for some fresh air and a quick cigarette” Ray looks at Gerard “I'll be back soon.” Ray glances at Mikey and Jake who look extremely comfortable snuggled up to each other. Alicia he could handle being all over Mikey – just – but this guy, definitely not.

Ray turns on his heels and heads toward the door of the club. “Mikey, fancy hitting the dance floor again?” Jake said standing up and offering his hand to Mikey. “Oh hell yes, let’s go.” Mikey said jumping up and dragging Jake to the dance floor. “Hey Gee, what’s up with Ray lately? He’s not his usual bouncy self and even Mikey said he was off this morning” Alicia said leaning on the table to talk to Gee. “I can’t really say Alicia, he’s just got some some relationship issues which he needs to sort out” Gerard said trying to avoid looking Alicia in the eyes. “I didn’t know he was seeing anyone – is she cute?” Alicia knew she had to be careful with her questions; Gerard was tipsy but wouldn’t be loose-tongued. “He’s not seeing anyone at the minute, he’s interested in someone who he’s pretty sure won’t like him back and he just doesn’t have the confidence to sort it out” Gerard sighed. “He’s even said it’s someone I know but won’t tell me who it is, so I can’t really help him.” Alicia smiled “What if I was to tell you I overheard Ray talking – by accident of course – and that I know who it is.” “You know?” Gerard gestured to Alicia to sit next to him, so she picked up her drink and moved to sit next to him. “Yep, I do and I even know for a fact that this person likes him back a lot” Alicia grinned at Gerard. “But how do you…” Gerard stumbled his words. Alicia turned to face Gerard. “First of all, I know that the person Ray likes is a guy, so he’s either gay or bi – whichever – in our little circle, that’s not exactly ground for expulsion is it?” “No” Gerard replied “but his family isn’t exactly accepting of that kind of lifestyle.” “I see why he’s keeping quiet, but it looks to me like he’s hurting Gee and it’s not just him either.” Alicia looks over to the dance floor where Mikey and Jake are close, real close, Jake’s arms around Mikey’s waist and Mikey’s arms around Jake’s neck. “Alicia are you going to tell me or are we going to play 20 questions all night?” Gerard huffs. “Let’s just say the person is right here in this club tonight.” Gerard looks round to see who he knows in the club but there’s no-one else he knows – even Chris has disappeared from behind the bar. “Nope, you’ve lost me, I can’t see anyone else here apart from our little group” Gerard looks confused. “So it’s someone you know and there’s only you, me, Ray and…” Alicia looks at Gerard, eyebrows raised, waiting for the proverbial penny to drop. “And Mikey, we can’t forget M…” Gerard jaw drops as he looks at Alicia who nods and smiles at him “Mikey? Ray likes Mikey? OMFG this explains why he wouldn’t say who it is.” Gerard looks over at his brother dancing with Jake and replays the past 24 hours in his head. “Hang on a minute, so the person Mikey’s been pining over all this time is Ray?” “Yep, and we know Ray and Mikey would make a cute couple but now we have the added problem of Jake being in the picture!” Alicia sighed. “Wait, when did you hear Ray talking and how did you figure out it was Mikey?” Gerard asked. “Well, you two were here last night weren’t you? We must have got home before you did and I was crashing in Mikey’s room. He’d passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow but I just couldn’t switch off. I was in my usual spot on the floor, on my phone when I heard the door open, and knew from the shadow that it wasn’t you but Ray. Before I could sit up he started “talking” to Mikey and was asking him “Why were you in Ruby’s and what were you doing with him? It’ll never be me, because I’ll never be good enough for you” – that was enough to get my brain racing, but his reaction this afternoon and tonight’s “mood” have just confirmed it.” Alicia then described to Gee about Mikey and Ray bumping into each other outside the bathroom and the looks that Ray has been throwing Mikey and Jake’s way all night.

Gerard looked at Alicia, “Is Mikey serious about Jake, do you think? I mean, is there any chance we might be able to get these two together?” “I don’t think he’s serious, he was just disheartened about crushing on his “straight” friend and I sort of told him just to go and have some fun.” Alicia’s eyes widen as she looks across the room and nudges Gerard. “I think the first move may have been taken out of our hands though.” Gerard followed to where Alicia was looking and was shocked. “This is going to get interesting.” Gerard looks at Alicia and they both sit back with matching grins to watch the fireworks.


	6. Seeing Is Believing

Ray left the club, pulled his cigarette packet out of his jacket pocket, lit one and took a deep drag. He leaned against the front wall and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He’d hardly slept last night with his brain going a thousand miles a minute with what he saw at the club, then there was the bombshell about Alicia being in Mikey’s room last night (hopefully asleep), the “outing” at the club and then the piece de resistance, Jake. He’d call it bad luck, but it was more Ray’s luck. He’d been dreaming of Mikey for months and now he didn’t have a hope in hell. He took another deep drag, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall and exhaled. “Seriously, you definitely need this Ray. Drink up!” Ray opened his eyes to find Chris standing there with two shots in his hand, holding them both out to Ray. “Thanks” Ray muttered, crushing his cigarette out against the wall and downing both shots. “Listen, we have a couple of chairs near the side door down here and it’ll be nice and quiet, why don’t we go sit down?” Chris gestured to the side alley and Ray raised an eyebrow at him. “Straight up Ray, just thought this might be a conversation you didn’t want people to overhear.” Chris led the way to where there were two spare chairs from the club and a crate as a makeshift table. “Now, I’m all ears and I won’t repeat what I hear to anyone else but I will try and help as best I can – now what’s the matter?”

Ray took his pack of cigarettes out and offered one to Chris, who took one. Ray lit his and Chris’s, taking a long drag to calm his nerves. “Ok, I’ve always considered myself straight but about 4 months ago I started noticing feelings I had for a guy I knew – I found myself getting jealous when he was cuddled up to his girlfriend, or who I thought was his girlfriend. I found myself feeling happy when he was happy. I just brushed it all under the rug, but the feelings have been getting stronger and I just want to be with him all the time. I can’t imagine not having him in my life! Last night he was here with his “girlfriend” and I’m sure it was him that I heard getting hot and heavy in the bathroom with a guy and then today he turns round and says his gay and has this guy from last night draped all over him. My head feels like it’s about to explode, I can’t talk to my best friend, cause…well I just can’t. I’m torn between wanting to punch the new guy’s face in and just curling up in the corner with a bottle somewhere and it just hurts” Ray sniffed realising he had tears coursing down his face.

“So, to summarise” Chris said “you are head over heels for your best friend’s brother, who’s landed himself a boyfriend before he even came out?” “How did you…?” Ray spluttered. “Purlease” Chris laughed “the dirty looks you’ve been throwing at the new guy since he turned up and you couldn’t get away fast enough and you can’t talk to Gerard about it – not exactly rocket science.” Ray rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Chris placed a hand on Ray’s shoulder and Ray looked up at him. “I would say that this new guy isn’t probably all that serious – I mean it’s too soon, but there’s one way to find out if he is interested in you” Chris explained. Ray raised his eyebrows questioningly at Chris. “All we need to do is something that would trigger a jealous reaction in Mikey and I can help you with that. I’m not gonna lie Ray, I think your fucking gorgeous and would jump you right here, right now if I thought I’d get anywhere.” Rays eyes widened at the sound of this. “But are you up for a bit of pretending?” Chris asked him. “I’m not sure, I mean I’ve made out with girls before but never a guy, it’s not that I don’t want to, I’m just scared that I’m not good enough.” “Ok, first things first” Chris smiled. “We need to lose those inhibitions of yours and get back inside and get your man! Come on, there a bottle of shots in there with your name on it.” Chris stands up, pulls Ray out of his chair and pulled him towards the bar. “I’m finishing in about fifteen minutes so you stay at the bar with me, we’ll get you loaded and then get to work.” Chris dragged Ray to the bar and found him a stool to sit on, poured five shots and placed then all in front of Ray. Ray looks at the glasses in front of him and figures what the hell – the worst that could happen is throwing up and a hangover, but at least he’s get some sleep! He knocked back the first two shots and looks over to where the guys were sitting, except it was just Gerard and Alicia, with Mikey and Jake nowhere to be …oh, now he wished he hadn’t looked for them! Mikey and Jake were on the dance floor, Jake’s hands on Mikey’s hips and sucking face like there was no tomorrow. Ray growled and turned back to the bar and knocked back the other three shots. Chris laughs “Boy you really do have it bad for Mikey, don’t you?” He turned to one of the other bartenders. “I’m knocking off now Mitch - it’s time to play” he smirked, walking round the bar and hooking his fingers into Ray’s belt loops. “Come on Ray, let’s see what I’ve got to work with” pulling Ray towards the dance floor. 

Chris looked up to see Gerard looking shocked at him, pulling Ray behind him and the girl just laughing. As they reach the dance floor Chris turns to Ray. “Just close your eyes for a minute and pretend that I’m Mikey.” Chris moves to whisper in Ray’s ear while Chris throws his arms round Ray’s neck. “Have some fun and let yourself go,Ray.” Ray looks at Chris who is smiling and nodding at him and places his shaking hands on Chris’s hips. “You're doing fine Ray; let me take care of you, just follow my lead.” They started moving to the music as Chris pulled Ray closer and starts kissing his neck, making him moan and tip his head back. Chris smiled into Ray’s neck and after a few more kisses starts to suck just below Ray’s ear, moving his hands slowly down Ray’s side and into Ray’s back pockets. “How could anyone not find you attractive Ray; from that beautiful blush that crosses your face to those luscious thick lips, firm torso, nice thick thighs and that gorgeous ass.” Chris squeezed Ray’s ass and rubs his groin into Ray’s which makes Ray moan, blush and pull Chris closer to him. Chris looks to see where their intended target is and notices Mikey and Jake not too far away. “Ray.” Chris reaches a hand up to Ray’s cheek and strokes it gently, Rays eyes fluttering open to look at Chris – “fuck” Chris whispers, the sight of Rays pupils dilating and he could feel that Ray is getting hard. “Ray,” Chris whisperes “kiss me like you really mean it.” Ray places a hand on Chris’s neck, tilts his head and kisses him, his tongue seeking entrance into Chris’ mouth. Just as Chris’s eyes fluttered closed he spins Ray round slightly to make sure the plan was working. Bingo, Chris thinks, the look on Mikey’s face is priceless! His mouth was gaping open at the sight of Ray and Chris kissing, barely a gap between them. Jake is pulling Mikey’s arm trying to get his attention (and failing miserably) but those eyes! That’s what was giving Mikey away – pure jealousy with a hint of shock and anger. Chris turns Ray so that his back is to Mikey and drops his hands back down to Ray’s waist pulling him even closer. Chris grinds his groin into Ray’s and feels him get even more excited, he feels huge! Chris flashs a look in Mikey’s direction to see his jaw clamp shut as he storms off the dance floor, closely followed by an extremely puzzled Jake. He giggles at the reaction and goes back to kissing Ray, who seems oblivious as to what had just happened.

“Ray, you’re doing really well darling. Why don’t we go back and join everyone else?” “Ray starts to look worried. “ I’ll be with you Ray, don’t worry” Chris reaches up and pecks Ray on the lips. Chris takes Ray’s hand and leads him back to the table, carefully watching Mikey who is talking rather animatedly to Alicia at the bar, Gerard on his own at the table. Ray sits down next to Gerard in his original seat, blushing furiously when Gerard turns and smirks at Ray. Chris sits down next to Ray and snuggles into his side. “So where’s everyone gone? he smiles, turning and kissing Ray’s cheek, making his blush again.

 

Mikey, fancy hitting the dance floor again?” Jake asks standing up and offering his hand to Mikey. “Oh hell yes, let’s go.” Mikey says jumping up and dragging Jake to the dance floor. Mikey can’t believe how much better he feels now that his “secret” is out, well Ray seemed a bit off again tonight – God knows what his problem is! He pulls Jake close on the dance floor, putting his hands up to Jake’s head and pulling him down for a mind blowing kiss. Mikey runs his hands down Jake’s strong arms then his torso, cupping Jake’s ass in his hands and pulling Jake’s crotch to his, making both of them moan. “I bet this is what Ray feels like” Mikey thinks, resting his head on Jake’s chest “all you’d have to do is change the hair, eyes and they’d look exactly the same – except Jake’s not Ray. Ray; his brother’s best friend, his crush and the one guy he could never have and all because he liked girls! I mean, Ray hasn’t dated a lot but Mikey has had the unfortunate luck to have met some of Ray’s family while he and Gee had been out and they were the most homophobic jock assholes you could ever meet!

Jake was fun but Mikey didn’t really know anything about him – they’s been too busy to swap mutual likes and dislikes last night – way too busy! Nope, he was just up for some fun – he’d already had his heart crushed and it would be a while before he could look at anyone the same way. “Mikey.” He raises his head, blinks a couple of times and realises he’d been off on another planet for a good 5 minutes. “Hmm, sorry babes, just was soo comfy there. I must have drifted off for a minute.” He realises Jake is looking past Mikey at someone behind them with a rather puzzled look on his face. “So Alicia, the only girl in the group, is the only straight one here – I bet she loves that” Jake laughed. Mikey tipped his head to one side “No Jake, Ray and Alicia are straight, Gerard and I are gay!” “Well that looks like Ray over there, unless he has a gay twin, and that ain’t no girl he’s kissing” Jake smirks. “Don’t be silly, it can’t be Ray he’s …“ Mikey turns round to see where Jake is looking and just couldn’t quite believe it. The “couple” in question turned round, both extremely close. Mikey looked closely at the guy who had his hands all over Ray’s ass – and realises it was the bar guy that Gerard was talking about earlier. As he realises who it is the bar guy flutters his eyes and looks directly at Mikey and if he hadn’t been locking lips with Ray he could have sworn he was smirking! Mikey clenched his jaw tightly and stormed off the dance floor heading back to their seats, Jake calling his name behind him and asking him what was wrong.

When Mikey gets closer to the table he notices Alicia has moved and is sitting next to Gerard, both smiling and deep in conversation. “Jake you stay here, I need a drink” Mikey growls and makes his way over to the bar. “Two vodka shots.” he slams the money on the counter and knocks back the first shot. A pair of arms wrap round his waist. “Mikey baby what’s wrong? One minute your were dancing and the next you’re storming off without a word!” Mikey downs the next shot and motioned to the bartender for two more. “I thought I told you to stay there Jake; I’m not in the mood to talk right now and if you can’t listen to one simple fucking thing I ask you to do, then fuck off!” Mikey turns back to the bar and then downs the last two shots, grabbing another beer. “So the boyfriend’s stormed out and your downing shots and looking like you’re about to murder someone, so you wanna tell me what’s up, Mikey?” He puts the bottle down and turns to look at Alicia who’s standing next to him. “Really Alicia? Your telling me you didn’t see what happened over there about ten minutes ago? If so I don’t believe you and right now I’m drinking to stop my brain trying to figure out what the hell is going on tonight!” Mikey muttered. “That doesn’t answer the question of why Jake left like a bat out of hell – what did you say to him?” “Basically I told him to fuck off and leave me alone and for your information he isn’t my boyfriend he’s just a friend!” “Listen” Alicia puts an arm round Mikey’s shoulders “why don’t we go back to the table, I don’t want to leave you here all on your own.” “Okay” Mikey mumbled “but I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stand it over there.” “Hey, just let me know when you want to leave, I’ll come with you, okay” Alicia whispers to Mikey, placing a kiss on his cheek.

 

They stand up and walk back over to the table, instantly realising that Chris is sitting on Ray’s lap, his arm round him, looking extremely comfy. Mikey grits his teeth and clenches his fists so hard that his nails dig into his palms. He tries so hard to let the feeling go but when they sits down Ray looks at Mikey and blushes, not being able to hold eye contact for more than a few seconds. Chris however looks at Mikey and smiles, but the glint in his eye seems to say “He’s mine – you lose!” Chris then reaches up to Ray’s face, whispering “remember what I said, just pretend” and kisses Ray, licking and deepening the kiss; Ray responds by moaning and returning the kiss with passion.

“Nope, I can’t do it Alicia. Sorry Gee, I just can take it” Mikey’s voice wavering almost at breaking point. Wiping tears from his eyes Mikey stands up and walks towards the door of the club. Chris decides this is the best time to detach himself from Ray and looks at Gerard. “Oh dear, did I do something to upset your brother Gerard? I do hope not” he smirks. “Chris we need to talk NOW” Gerard growls at him. “Excuse us for a minute please Ray” and pulls Chris up and out of the club. “Just what in hell’s name was that performance all about, Chris?” “Performance? I don’t know what you mean Gerard!” “Cut the crap Chris, I know that smirk anywhere and you’re up to something.” “Gerard darling” Chris leans against the wall and lights a cigarette “you issued me a challenge, I accepted and won. What’s the problem?” “My problem is Ray and you disappear for a good 20 minutes and the next thing he’s letting you put your hands all over him – what the hell did you do?” Chris takes a long last drag and stubs his cigarette out, pushing himself off the wall. “What we talked about is between me and “my man” Ray. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get my property back.” Chris heads back into the club, leaving an angry Gerard outside. If Chris wouldn’t tell him what’s going on then Ray would and tonight, so that he and Alicia could figure this mess out and get Mikey and Ray together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. If you do read this, would really love feedback as it is my first ever fanfic
> 
> Thanks


	7. Twos Company and Twos Also Great At Plotting

BACK AT THE WAY HOUSE (UPSTAIRS)

“I don’t get it Ali” Mikey sobbed “I’ve never had a chance because he’s always dated girls and tonight to see that Chris all over him smirking like that, it was all I could do not to claw his eyes out – I had to leave! I can’t do it Ali; I can’t see him with another guy. I love him and no one else. How am I gonna cope seeing him hanging round Gee, especially if he has Chris with him?” 

Alicia pulls Mikey closer to her, wrapping her arms around him and Mikey responds by burying his face into her shoulder. “Didn’t being with Jake help in any way?” “It would have” Mikey sniffed “if it had been a girl all over him. He would still be straight and out of my league completely, but I can’t compete against someone as smooth as Chris! Besides, Chris has him now and he doesn’t look like the type to let go easily. If I’d just made my move ...” Mikey sobbed . 

“And if he was 100% straight you’d have felt like an idiot! Try and get some rest Mikey. I’ll text my mom and tell her I’m staying here tonight.”

Mikey snuffled into her shoulder “Thanks Ali – at least I know I have you.”

Alicia pulls out her phone:

To: Gee  
We’re upstairs and he’s broken – see if he has something to fight for?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DOWNSTAIRS

"Start from the beginning Ray and I don't mean tonight. About our little chat yesterday, you need to be honest with me." Ray gulped and looked at Gerard out of the corner of his eye. "Honest about what Gerard; I told you I had feelings for a guy and I'm confused, that's it." "Ray, we've been friends for a long time right?" Ray nods looking at the floor. "And in all that time have I ever not been a good friend to you or betrayed your trust?" Ray shakes his head. "Then what's so bad about this situation that you can't tell me? I don't get it Ray, I don't want to be a drama queen, but it hurts that you don't feel you can tell me who it is.” Gerard sighs and looks away trying not to give away his true feelings; he could tell Ray that he knows, but he needs to feel that Ray trusts him enough to tell him. Somewhere in Gee’s pocket his phone beeps and he checks to see what it is; it’s a message from Alicia. “Listen Ray, I’m gonna make some coffee and then I’d really like it if you could tell me who it is, okay?” “Okay Gee” Ray groans. 

Gerard walks into the kitchen, flicks on the coffee pot and opens the message:

From: Alicia  
We’re upstairs and he’s broken – see if he has something to fight for?

If Mikey’s broken, then it just shows him his brother’s feelings for his best friend – Mikey doesn’t show strong emotions often, so when he does you know it’s serious. Gerard knows if he pushes Ray too hard, he’ll run. He needs to do this just right and talk to Mikey and Chris, before the damage is irreparable. He’s pretty sure between he and Alicia, they can do it. 

The coffee pot beeps shaking Gerard from his thoughts and making him focus on the task in hand. He pours two mugs and takes them through to the living room, where he finds Ray still sat on the couch, head tipped back exposing his throat which is starting to show some nice love bites. Gerard shakes his head and smiles, making a mental note to speak to Chris tomorrow after he has Rays side of the story. Gerard coughs quietly, snapping Ray’s eyes open and looking at Gerard sheepishly. He takes the coffee mug from Gerard’s hand with murmured thanks, takes a sip, places it on the coffee table and takes a deep breath. “Gee, I’m gonna be completely honest now, but please let me finish before you say anything, okay?” Ray looks at Gerard, who turns to sit sideways on the settee tucking one foot under his other leg, then taking his phone out of his pocket and placing it on the coffee table. “Sure Ray, you talk and I’ll listen” Gerard sips at his coffee thinking this is gonna be good!

“Ok, so the reason I didn’t tell you who it is because you are close to them and…” Ray rambles.

“Ray! Stop rambling and spit it out”

“You promised Gee.” Ray takes a deep breath and looks down at the ground. “Its Mikey” Ray mutters so quietly that most people wouldn’t have heard anything – Gerard did, but no one’s ever said he wasn’t evil! “Sorry Ray, didn’t hear that, you need to speak up a bit” he says biting back the smirk that’s threatening to break out on his face. Instead Gee goes back to his coffee. Ray slaps his own forehead and sighs deeply. “Its Mikey – I’m in love with your brother God damn it!” Ray cringes as he waits for the barrage of abuse and “How dare you’s” he’s expecting from the other resident of the settee – what he doesn’t expect is what he gets. 

“And?” Gerard takes another sip and tilts his head to one side - trying to keep a completely calm look on his face. “AND? What do you mean and? I have been crapping myself at how to tell you I love your baby brother and all you can say is AND?” Ray puts his head between his knees and Gerard could swear he’s hyperventilating! Gerard scoots over on the cushions, patting Ray on the shoulder and chuckling. “My dear, dear Raymond, so obvious, yet so ignorant! You tell me you love someone who I know, who’s straight. Mikey says he talks to you and you run out of the house like a scalded cat, although we’re not quite sure exactly what he said to have that effect on you. Then the night Mikey “comes out”, you throw his “boyfriend” and I use the term loosely, dirty looks, get hammered and make out with a guy who you completely avoided the night before and blush whenever he looked at you and Chris – it’s not exactly rocket science Ray, in fact you might as well put a sign round your head saying “I love Mikey Way.” Ray looks at Gerard, shocked. “Do you think Mikey knows?" "I don't think so. I mean I can ask Ali and see if he's said anything."

"Thanks Gee" Ray manages a weak smile. “So what exactly was all that with Chris - if you love Mikey? That's a quick rebound." Gerard tilts his head to one side with a serious look. Ray rubs his hands over his face and turns to face Gerard, taking a large gulp of his now rapidly cooling coffee. "Ok, you have to understand that when Jake made an appearance the way he did, I couldn't sit and watch that. It was too painful - that's why I offered to go to the bar - even Chris was easier to deal with. Anyway he asked why I was upset and said he would be going on his break soon if I wanted to talk. He suggested seeing if Mikey was even remotely interested by "pretending" to be a couple. He said to pretend he was Mikey and that was it really. Looking back it was a pretty dumb idea, but I was so upset, it seemed a reasonable suggestion at the time." Ray finishes his coffee in one big gulp.

"I'm sure Chris didn't have any problems playing along with that one" Gerard laughed "he hasn't made a secret that he thinks you’re hot. I'll see what I can find out. Ray." Gerard picks up his phone and looks at the time. “But I think it's time you headed home - I'll give you a call tomorrow."

Ray stands up and pulls Gerard into a big hug. "Thanks Gee, you’re a good friend and I wish is told you earlier."

"We got there eventually, Ray." Gerard hugged him back and opened the door. "Night Ray".

"Night Gee.” Gerard closed the door and quietly made his way upstairs to Mikey's room. Opening the door quietly, he spots his brother curled up on the bed, his head resting on Alicia's stomach.

Alicia looks up, sees Gerard poking his head round the door and gestures "Coffee downstairs.” Alicia gives him a thumbs up and gently moves Mikey's head onto the pillow and covers him in a blanket. Mikey twitches in his sleep, sighs “Ray" and starts snoring lightly. Alicia follows Gerard out of the room and closes the door quietly.

Alicia goes and sits on the settee while Gerard makes two fresh coffees and joins her. "So, I think we should swap stories and come up with a plan of action, don't you?” Alicia smiles, taking a sip and placing her coffee on the table.

"Agreed, ladies first!" Gerard smiles at Ali. "Ok. First Mikey is head over heels for Ray and has been for months. He was that distraught at seeing Chris all over Ray that he said it was either leave or claw his eyes out." "Wow, really? And I always thought he didn't have a violent bone in his body!" Gerard raises his eyebrows at Alicia, who laughs. "Jealousy’s obviously a strong motive.” Gerard nods, smiling at Ali. “What about Jake though?” Gerard asks. “That’s not serious at all. In fact Mikey told him to fuck off at the bar earlier because he couldn’t handle the fact that there might have been a chance with Ray all this time.”

 

"So what about Ray and more importantly Ray and Chris?" Alicia asks. ”I'll let Ray tell you himself." Gee smirks as Alicia raises an eyebrow. Gerard flips open his mobile and taps a few buttons. Ray’s voice sounds as clear as If he were in the room with them. She hears Ray talking about Mikey and his deal with Chris and Gerard promising to talk with Alicia about Mikey.

Gerard leans forward and stops the recording and closes his phone. Alicia twists so that she's facing Gerard and leans her head on the back of the settee. "So we're dealing with two idiots, both madly in love with each other. Both thinking each other was straight until tonight and both "apparently" with a new partner. Can we just bang their heads together and lock them in a dark room or something?" Alicia laughs.

Gerard smiles and shakes his head "Even if Mikey and Jake possibly splitting was common knowledge, Ray’s not going to make a move on someone that he thinks is out of his league, is he?"

"So if Mohammed won't come to the mountain ..." Alicia looks at Gerard with a twinkle in her eye. "…Then we make Mikey come to Ray, but how Ali?" Gerard sighs.

Alicia smiles, looking like she has a bright light bulb above her head. "How well do you know Chris?"

"Fairly well, why?" Gerard frowned, not quite understanding. Ali smirked at Gerard with what could only be described as an evil glint in her eye. “I have an idea, but we need Chris’s help. Can you call him and get him here – the sooner the better!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading this and leaving comments - as a first time fic writer its a great confidence boost and spurs me on for the next chapter. More comments and kudos means quicker updates. LOVE YOU ALL, ESPECIALLY DONNA <3 <3 <3


	8. Playing Games Can Be So Much Fun!!!

The Next Day – at the Way House

"So let me get this straight." Chris leans back in the chair opposite Gerard and Alicia who were sitting on the settee looking almost hopeful. "You want me to keep fawning over Ray in my usual charming way to make your brother jealous and force him to make a move on Ray?"

Gerard and Alicia looked at each other, smile and looked at Chris. "That's pretty much it Chris – are you up for it?” Gerard looks at Chris, his head tilted and a small smile playing on his lips. “Anything to help the course of true love” Chris says with a slight hint of sarcasm “although I would rather his intentions were on me, but we can’t always have what we want, can we? I can only really find one small possible fault to your plan.” “And what would that be, Christopher?” Alicia leans back on the settee looking through narrowed eyes at Chris – she didn’t trust him 100%, but at the moment it was a case of better the devil you know!

“Firstly Alicia darling, never ever call me Christopher again, not unless you want claw marks – its Chris! Secondly, if you want me to around Ray as much as possible, that’s not exactly a hardship, but where? His home is out of the question; family and no Mikey to witness. The bar; you can’t be there all the time. The only other place is here and, of course, Ray will be here, but won’t it look obvious if I’m here all the time? I mean I’m a friend but I’ve not been here before today and it will look strange if I start hanging out here. Three options and not one of them really viable.” Chris waved his hand in the air as if to make a point! “Nope – there’s a fourth option, which only Ray or I know about.” Gerard gloated as both Alicia and Chris looked at him. “Do tell Gerard, what is it that we don’t know about, that could be the answer to our prayers?”

“Well, Ray and I had been looking at getting a place together, somewhere close, two or three bedrooms. I mean, we’ve been friends for years and almost live in each other’s pockets now. In fact, we did have a few places lined up to look at this week and Mom and Dad said they’d help us out for the first 6 months, as long as we got jobs each and kept it in at least a livable condition. It works in their favor, I mean I move out and if we get a three bedroom, then Mikey can come stay with us and they get the house to themselves – it’s a win-win situation right?” Gerard picks up his phone and calls Ray: “Hey RayRay, yes I’m talking to her now! Anyway, pause the love life for a minute – we’re seeing that three bedroom later aren’t we? 2pm? Ok, so I’ll meet you there – why don’t you give Chris a call and see if he wants to look at it with us? No I know it’s not serious, just consider it an opinion of someone who wouldn’t be living there, I mean I’m gonna bring Mikey and possibly Ali as well, so we can a good all round idea!” Gerard smiles at Alicia who nods enthusiastically and gives a thumbs up at Chris who is trying not to laugh. “Okay Ray, so I’ll met you there just before 2, ok? See you later, bye.”

“Gerard Arthur Way – you devious git!” Alicia giggled at him. “I hope you can do that with a straight face later! Now you just need to ask Mikey and...” Alicia stops and looked over as Chris’s phone started ringing. “I wonder who that could be?” she laughed, waggling her eyebrows at Chris. Chris put his finger to his lips and Gerard and Alicia sink back into the settee. “Chris flipped open his phone “Hey gorgeous, which of the multiple things I have on my list can I do for you?” Gerard picked up one of the cushions of the settee and starts biting it to stop himself making noise – he’s already starting to cry with laughter! “Oh Ray, you spoilsport!........no, no plans, I’m off tonight, why?...sure I’d love to help you darling, what time and where?...ok babes, I’ll see you there, mwah” “Beat that Gerard” Chris says laughing.

"You’re on" Gerard smirks, picking his phone up off the coffee table and hitting speed dial. "Hey mikes, where are you?...oh right, so will you be home soon?... no, I need your help with something and Alicia's coming as well ...we’ll we need to be going about half after one...I'll explain when you get home ...ok bro, see you in a bit." Gerard flipped his phone shut. "Easy peasy. Then again he is my baby brother so I have more experience lying to him, so pretty unfair contest really.”

"In all seriousness Gerard, how do you want to play this? You and Ali know Mikey best so I’ll take my lead from you guys" Chris says looking serious but attentive.

"I'd say for today, this is how we play it and then we take this a day at a time..............."

________________________________________

A FEW HOURS LATER  
"Do you really think we can pull this off, Gee?" Alicia asks, looked at her watch. 1:13pm. Chris left over an hour ago after they had discussed their "game plan.” "Well, between us we know Mikey inside and out and Ray and I have been friends since kindergarten so between us and with a little help from Chris, we should. I mean there's a chance it could backfire but they belong together don't they? I can't think of a better match, can you Ali?"

"Nope. They're gonna make such a cute cou....." Alicia stopped short as they hears the from door open. "What's going on guys?" Mikey asks looking at Gerard and Alicia and raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Gerard and Alicia look at each other slightly uneasy before realizing that he's referring to the cryptic phone call earlier. Mikey opens a bottle of ice cold water that he brought in with him, taking a few sips. "We'll Ray and I are going to look at an apartment this afternoon, it’s a three bedroom and seeing as you'll probably be spending time there, I want your input." Mikey blanched and spluttered his water. "You and Ray, living together? Since when?"  
"Come on and we'll talk while we walk." All three made their way out of the house and headed towards the park. They walked together with Mikey in the middle, their arms linked together. Mikey squeezes his brother’s arm with his own. "You, Ray, apartment - spill!"

Gerard squeezes mikey back. "We've been talking about it on and off for a year, and in the past month or so we've been scouting for a place. Mom and dad are helping us out to start off and the place were going to look at sounds pretty much spot on what we need. Ray’s meeting us there - it's vacant now so we can be in pretty quick and what with Ray’s change of lifestyle, it’s gonna make his life easier." "And I can come and hang whenever?" Gerard looks at his brother who is looking at him with big puppy dog eyes; Gerard laughs and unwraps his arm from Mikey's, slinging one arm around his neck and pulling him towards his shoulder and ruffling his hair with the other hand. "Of course Mikes, that's why we've been looking for a three bedroom! And here we are!" Mikey and Alicia looked up at the apartment block. Ok, it wasn't the best in the world but it was well kept. They followed Gerard to the office to grab the keys. Gerard rang to bell in the office and was greeted by a guy in his forties. "Hey there, how can I help you?"

"I'm Gerard Way and I'm here to look at a three bedroom with Ray Toro?"

"Oh yeah, it's apartment 31 on the third floor. The elevators are just outside that door and your friend already has the keys, he’s been here about five minutes already. Go on up and have a look and if you have any questions, I'll be happy to help you after."

Gerard thanks him and they head to the elevator, checking out little details and pointing things out to each other. The doors slide open on the third floor and they are happy to see that the apartment is only a couple of doors away. The apartment door is open and Gerard walks in followed by Mikey and Alicia. "Ray honey, I'm home!" Gerard shrieks in his girly voice. "Fuck you Gee!" Ray laughs appearing in the corridor. As he walks into the living room he notices Mikey and Alicia are with him "Hi Alicia, Mikes" he smiles at Alicia and flicks his eyes over to Mikey, a pink blush dusting the top of his cheeks.

"So Ray, what do you think? Can we make this into a little love nest of our own?" Gerard puts his hands on his heart and flutters his eyelashes at Ray. Alicia laughs and Mikey clenches his jaw tight - he knows Gee’s just joking but it's totally grating on his Ray-crush nerves.

"Oh hell no! Tell me you are not hitting on my man out there Gerard, cuz if you are, you just signed your death warrant!" Gerard laughs, Ray looks at the floor shaking his head, Ali is giggling and Mikey goes white with shock.

"What the hell is he doing here!?"


	9. What Is It With Mikey Way And Bathrooms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I want to say thank you to my lovely Beta Donna, who, without her encouragement, I would never have written this in the first place!
> 
> Secondly, apologies for the delay in updating this, but Ive had a few personal issues, which stopped me from being able to write. Therefore you get 2 chapters today and hopefully more updates soon. Thanks!

Chris emerged from the same room that Ray had been in. He leans up against the door frame, a pout on his face. "Now Mikey, if I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't like me! Hey Alicia, Gerard, this place is great." He pushes himself off of the doorframe, walks towards Gerard and offers his hand to him. "C'mon Gee, I'll show you round the rest of the place." Gerard takes Chris's hand and follows him down the hallway.

Mikey huffs "Anyone would think Chris is moving in here the way he's acting!" He shoves his hands into his pockets and follows behind Gerard, not noticing the small smile playing across Alicia's face.

They walk into what would obviously be one of the bedrooms which Gerard is looking around. "All three bedrooms are a good double size, one is slightly smaller which would probably make the best guest room" Chris explains, catching the furious look on Mikey's face. "Not that I'm presuming anything, I was just talking to Ray before you got here." Chris smiles sweetly at Gerard and looks over at Mikey, still smiling almost innocently at him. Mikey mutters something under his breath and grabs Alicia's arm pulling her out to the hallway and checking out the door opposite, which turns out to be the bathroom. Mikey pushes Alicia in and locks the door. "What the hell is up with you now?" Alicia leans again the wall, arms crossed fixing Mikey with a hard glare. "Did you know he was going to be here, Ali?" Mikey said between gritted teeth.

"Mikey chill or you’re gonna give yourself an aneurysm or break your own jaw, whichever hits first" Alicia smirks slightly "and no, I didn't know he was going to be here. I know Gerard suggested he bring someone to get another viewpoint. That's why we're here, for your brother, who you've just abandoned, by the way!" Ali walked towards the door to leave. "But Ali ..."  
"No Mikey - answer me this. Do you dislike Chris because of his personality or is it just jealousy?" Mikey blushed and nervously flicked his eyes to the ground. "I thought as much. Well, then you need to make a choice Mikey - either put up or shut up and grow up!" Alicia opened the door and closed it behind her, smiling and went to find Gerard.

Alicia found them in one of the other bedrooms chatting. She slung an arm around each of the guys shoulders. "I swear to god, it was so hard to keep a straight face in there" Alicia chuckled. "I think he's having a heart attack in there!"

"Who's having heart attack where?" All three jumped at the worried voice behind them and turned around. Ray was standing in the doorway. "Where's Mikey gone? Is he ok?" 

"He's fine Ray, he's just having a bit of a breakdown in the bathroom. I think it's sinking in that Gerard's moving out and it's hitting him pretty hard, with him not having had siblings move out before. I can't really get through to him." Ray smiles at Gee and Ali. "I know what he's feeling. I'll go talk to him" and heads towards the bathroom. If he would have turned around he would have seen all three high-fiving each other and grinning like lunatics.

Ray tries the bathroom door and finds it locked. "Piss off Ali, I don't want your advice right now" comes the voice from behind the door. Ray gently taps on the door. "Mikey, it’s me. Can I come in?" Ray hears the lock click and opens the door. The sight that confronts him tugs at his heart strings - Mikey is sitting on the floor, his back to the bath, his legs drawn up and his head resting on his knees.

Mikey looks up at Ray, tears rolling down his face. "Oh Mikey" Ray sighs and sits down next to him on the floor, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. "Mikey, you’re not going to lose Gee. You'll have your own room here and you can visit any time you want.” 

Ray rubs his hand up and down Mikey's arm trying to calm him down. To Ray, in some ways this is one of the best moments ever; finally able to hold the love of his life close to him, just wishing it was under better circumstances.

"W..w..what are you talking about, Ray?" Mikey sniffed, partly through the tears and partly to take in the scent of him. He snuggled into Ray’s side and sighed deeply.

"Alicia said you were upset at Gerard moving out and I said I'd come and talk to you.” Mikey didn't move as he tried to understand what Ray was saying. Did Alicia deliberately send Ray in here to get Mikey to act? - no, Ray said he'd offered.

Mikey picks at the small hole in the knee of his jeans, shaking his head and sniffling. It was sweet torture to be held so close by someone that that you love but can't have. Fresh tears ran down his cheek as Ray rubs his arm and holds him close.

"Mikey, look at me." Ray shifts his body slightly to turn towards Mikey. Mikey shakes his head, eyes still fixed to the floor. "Mikey!" This was a tone that he'd never heard Ray use before - there was a harsh edge tonight that sends a shiver down Mikey's spine.

Ray places a finger under Mikey's chin and lifted his head up. "Mikey, I said look at me.” That tone again, he couldn't help but look up to see the expression on Ray’s face, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Mikey slowly raises his eyes from the floor. They sweep up over Ray’s thighs (dear god he was wearing his tight jeans which left nothing to the imagination, especially Mikey's!), quickly over his crotch, up to his wide torso which was great to snuggle into, his thick neck and up to his gorgeous face which seemed to have a variety of emotions running over it.

"What is going on in that head of yours, Mikey Way, hmm?" Ray was looking at him, searching his face for answers. Mikey looks from Ray’s eyes to his lips and back up again. Alicia's voice rang in his head to "either put up or shut up and grow up.” Well, put up it is! Mikey places his hands on Ray’s face and pulls Ray forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He licks Ray’s bottom lip, making Ray moan and then slips his tongue into Ray’s mouth. Ray slides his hand around the back of Mikey's neck and pulls him closer.

Mikey and Ray were so lost in the moment that they didn't realize they had an audience.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled Chris.

Ray and Mikey jump apart and look up at Chris. Fresh tears coursed down Mikey's face as he stands up. "I'm so so sorry Ray" he cries as he runs out of the bathroom and out of the apartment.


	10. To Fight Or Not To Fight - That Is The Question!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, second of todays chapters - Enjoy!!

"No Gee, you can't have all black in your room, you need to have some color and more black is not a color!" Alicia laughs. "Tell him Chris."

"She's right Gee, even if you put some of your artwork on the walls and a couple of cushions just to break it up. Tell you what, I’ll help you and Ray decorate if you like? Speaking of Ray, I wonder how's it’s going on in there ..... I'm gonna go take a look" he grinned at Alicia and Gee and put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh.”

Chris approaches the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. There was no noise coming from the other side of the door but he knew that they hadn't left the bathroom either. Chris pulls the door open and smiles at the sight of Ray and Mikey in a tender moment. He pushes the door almost closed and catches the attention of Ali and Gee, beckoning them and then motioning them to keep quiet. Once they reach Chris, he pulls the door open to show Ali and Gee what was going on. They look at Ray and Mikey and grin at each other, signaling to Chris to close the door as they all back away slightly. "Do we leave them to it or do we interrupt?" Chris asks quietly looking at Gee and Alicia for their input. 

"I told Mikey to make a move and well, something's definitely happened in there, but I think Mikey still needs to fight for him - I say we interrupt. Gee?" "I agree - but not too harsh, Chris" Gee smirks. "Ok boss - places people" Chris whispers and he goes back to the door while Alicia and Gee go back to the bedroom. Chris opens the bathroom door "What the hell is going on here?"

Ray and Mikey jump apart and looked up at Chris. Fresh tears course down Mikey's face as he stands up. "I'm so so sorry, Ray" he cries and he runs past Chris and out of the apartment door. Alicia and Gee watch from the doorway to the bedroom as Mikey flees from a Ray/Chris situation in tears for the second time. Chris looks down at Ray, who is still sitting on the floor, staring at the doorway as though waiting for Mikey to re-appear. He looks devastated and it pulls at Chris’s heart strings; Christ, Ray was seriously gone for Mikey – he needs to have a serious talk with Gee and Alicia and soon.

“You guys stay here and sort out the apartment paperwork and I’ll go find Mikey. I mean I presume your taking the apartment?” Alicia snaps while winking at Chris and Gee. Gerard smiles and winks back at Alicia “Well, I love the place but I mean I need to speak to Toro first – you go find Mikes and I’ll let you know what we decide Ali, OK?”

“’Kay Gee, Chris, see ya later! I’ll try and get Mikey home.” Alicia waves at them as she walks out of the front door, heading for the one place she was pretty sure her best friend would have headed for. “Hey Raymondo, stop messing about in the bathroom and come tell me what you think of this place. Also, I think your boyfriend wants a cuddle” Gerard laughs. Chris looks over his shoulder at Gerard who is making his way towards him and biting his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. The pair hear a thud coming from the bathroom, followed by Ray growling “He is not my fucking boyfriend, OK.” At that exact moment Ray strides out of the bathroom door and glares at Chris then Gerard. “Both of you just please shut up! Yes Gerard the apartment is perfect, but at the moment I’m not feeling too good – can we just go down and get the paperwork sorted as soon as possible?” Ray sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. Gerard walks up to Ray and places his hand on his shoulder. “Sure Ray, why don’t you head down to the super’s office and get started and Chris and I will lock up and meet you down there?”

“Fine, I’ll see you both in a minute” Ray stomped towards to the apartment door, his head hung low and sighing loudly. Chris waits a minute before speaking. “Hey Gee, I think we need to talk strategies with Alicia on this now – you should have seen their faces when I broke it up – they are absolutely crazy for each other.” “Sure thing, Chris. We’ll go down and get the paperwork done and get a date to move in – hopefully Alicia will be at ours by the time we get back and I can give her and you a lift home.” Gerard slings an arm around Chris’s shoulders as they head for the front door, locking it and heading down to the office to meet Ray.

 

A FEW STREETS AWAY

Ali shoved her hands in her hoodies pockets to keep warm as she approaches the play park where Mikey normally goes when he is upset. As she scans the area, she realizes Mikey is nowhere to be seen – the park is deserted. “Hmmm, well that’s unusual – must be at home” Alicia murmured to herself. She calls Mikeys cell phone and it goes straight to voicemail – again, not normal Mikey behavior. She sighs and calls the Ways home phone which is answered within three rings. “Hello” the voice that answered was scratchy and sounded tired. “Hi Mrs. Way, its Ali, is Mikey there?” Alicia held her breath – if he wasn’t at home, she had no idea where he would have gone. “Oh hi Ali love, yes he’s here, though he doesn’t seem to be in a very good mood! He barged through here about five minutes ago, muttering under his breath and went stomping up to his room. And please, call me Donna.” Alicia could hear the smile on Donna’s face, even if she couldn’t see it “Thanks Mrs. W… I mean Donna. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” Alicia sighs with relief. “Sure thing hon, the door’ll be open as usual, just head on up.” Alicia smiles as she hangs up the call and texts Gerard to let him know Mikey had gone straight home and that she was heading there. 

She placed her phone back in her pocket only for her phone to start buzzing within a minute. She pulled it out and flicked it open to read the message from Gee explaining that they were filling out the paperwork and would be back sometime in the next hour, and that he would take her and Chris home later. She smiled to herself and then wondered what state Mikey would be in once she got to the Way household. She knew Mikey pretty well and knew that it would probably be better off just to roll with whatever frame of mind she found him in.

She arrives at the Way’s front door ten minutes later, having deliberately walked slow to give Mikey more time to calm down and think (she hoped). Alicia opens the door and walks in. “Hi Donna, only me” she calls out. “Hi Ali” she hears Donna call out from somewhere. “He’s still upstairs, go on up.” Alicia smiles “Thanks” and heads for the stairs. She reaches Mikey’s room and opens the door slowly, finding Mikey curled up in a fetal position on his bed, his arms hugging a pillow tightly, his body shaking with sobs. She walks over to the bed, sits on the edge and lays a hand on Mikey’s shoulder, making him flinch and look up to see who it is disturbing him. Alicia’s heart breaks at the sight of Mikey’s face when he looks up at her – his face is all blotchy from crying, his eyes bloodshot and holding so much sadness. “Mikey, what happened back there? Ray said he was coming to speak to you and next thing we know, we hear Chris shouting and you running off.” Alicia moves a hand to run her fingers through Mikey’s hair. “Come on hunny, talk to me and let it all out.”

Mikey lets his head fall back on the pillow, realizes its soaked with tears and turns it over, placing his head down on the dry side. “I think I really fucked it up this time Ali” Mikey sniffs and wipes at his eyes. "I can't be trusted around Ray again - ever!"

"MIKEY!" Alicia hates using her "Miss Bitch" tone but sometimes it’s needed. Mikey raises his head slightly so only his eyes are visible and blinks up at Alicia. She knew she would have to be cruel to be kind eventually, but she needs to find out what led up to the kiss that they'd witnessed. "What happened with Ray, Mikey? One minute he's offering to calm you down and the next you’re running from the apartment!"

Mikey slowly unfurls himself from the pillow and sits up with his back against the headboard, his knees drawn up and still clutching the pillow. Mikey looked at Alicia and tilts his head to one side. "Why did Ray think I was upset that Gee was moving out?"

Alicia glances away from Mikey; she hadn't been expecting this question. "What was I supposed to say, Mikey? "He's upset and pissed off because the guy he loves has brought his boyfriend with him and seems to be playing happy family?" Would you have rather I said that in front of Ray and Chris?" Mikey, his eyes downcast, shakes his head slowly. "I guess not" he sighs. 

"So Mikey, for the second time, what happened with Ray – and I swear to god, if I have to ask a third time, I won’t be responsible for my actions!” Alicia pins Mikey with the glare that matches the “Miss Bitch” tone. “Okay, okay, Jesus Ali, stressed much?” Mikey snaps back with a small smile on his face. “When you left me in the bathroom I tried to think about what you said, but all I could see was Chris and that bloody smirk the other night at the bar when he was in Ray’s lap and I just broke down. I didn’t want to be “interrupted” so I locked the door and slumped onto the floor crying like a baby, okay?” Mikey can feel the tears welling up again but now he is pretty much all cried out. He feels Alicia’s hand grabs his own and her thumb stroke over his hand to soothe him. He looks at her and offers a glimmer of a smile as she nods at him to continue. “Well, the next thing I know there’s someone trying the door and I thought it was you, so I told you to “Piss off” but then there was a knock on the door and Ray asked to come in, so I let him in and ...”

“And what? Come on Mikes!” Alicia moans, almost bouncing on the bed. “Well, he came in and sat down next to me and just hugged me, talking about how I wasn’t going to lose Gee and how I could come over whenever I wanted and of course that made things even worse, the thought of being around Ray all the time. The next thing I know he’s growling at me to look at him and then he’s got his hand under my chin to make me look at him and it was all too much Ali, I couldn’t stop myself!” Mikey drops his face back to the pillow as Alicia takes in what Mikey is saying happened in that room. Her heart races, hoping that Mikey is going to confirm her suspicions that he made the first move – in which case the plan was working perfectly.

Alicia coughs loudly, causing Mikey to raise his head. She fixes him with a stern look and a raised eyebrow and Mikey understands exactly what she is saying. “All I know is he was looking at me and all I could hear was you saying “put up or shut up” and I decided to put up.” Mikey blushes and swallows hard. “I grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him Ali, I kissed Ray!” Mikey tips his head back and bangs it lightly against the wall, sighing heavily. “Was it that bad?” Alicia questions, a smirk on her face. They didn’t seem to be hating it when they were spotted earlier!

Mikey sighs deeply and smiles, goose bumps appearing over his skin as he recalls the most mind-blowing kiss of his life. “No it was perfect, until his boyfriend caught us - that’s when I ran out!” “Mikey, I need you to think about this before you answer – how did he react when you kissed him?” Alicia asks as Mikey looks at her, his bottom lip between his teeth and his face heating up at the memory. Mikey drops his head, groaning into the pillow and takes a deep breath. He looks at Alicia “He kissed back, moaned and put his hand on the back of my neck – not that all that makes any difference to the boyfriend situation, Ali!”

“That’s the point Mikey – if Chris means so much, Ray would have pushed you off, not encouraged you. Now to the second and most important question – if there is any chance of there being a “You and Ray” future, are you ready to fight?” Alicia knows so much rests on this answer and waits as she watches Mikey turn over the previous statement in his head. Mikey closes his eyes and exhales, opening his eyes and fixing Ali with a grin “If you say there’s a chance then I’m ready!”

 

AN HOUR LATER 

Alicia creeps from Mikey’s room and heads downstairs to where she could hear two people talking, presumably Gerard and Chris. As she reaches the bottom step both men turn and fixed her with a grin. “How is he, Ali?” Gerard asks, his smile slipping slightly, showing his worry for his baby brother. “Well, he’s sleeping with a massive grin on his face, Gee. Does that answer your question?” Gerard looks at Alicia, puzzled as to how Mikey went from upset to happy Mikey just that quickly.

“I can see you doubt my abilities, Master Way – allow me to elaborate!” Alicia crosses the room to one of the chairs opposite the settee where Chris and Gerard were sitting. “First, it was Mikey that initiated the kiss in the first place.” Alicia pauses to let that first statement hit home – Gerard and Chris both looking shocked, then a grin appears on Gerard’s face as he quietly cheers “Way to go, baby bro!”

“Secondly, as far as he’s concerned Ray and Chris are boyfriends, but he’s decided that he’s gonna fight for Ray” Alicia clapped her hands together with glee. Chris smiled “I’m glad he’s gonna fight”, Alicia and Gee looked at Chris with surprise at Chris’s tone. “You didn’t see Rays face when Mikey ran off – it was like someone had stomped all over his heart. I know we’re doing this for the right reasons, but I don’t know how much of this Ray can take.”

Alicia looked at Gerard “Okay, let’s get this game plan sorted shall we? Gerard, have you and Ray sorted out the apartment?” “Yep, all signed and deposit paid and we move in 2 weeks time. Finally, my own space!” Gerard grinned from ear to ear. “Right then we get you guys moved into the apartment and Chris I need you to hang around Ray as much as possible, but still leave room for Mikey to get a bit of “fighting” time in, but I need you to start playing up on your “bad boy” image. You really need to get under Mikey’s skin and make him believe that Ray deserves much better than you, can you do that?” Alicia looked at Chris who nodded with a smirk “In other words just act like my normal self” he chuckled “no problem at all”. Alicia smiled back and turned to Gerard “I need you to talk to Ray, find out from him what happened in the bathroom, make him believe that if Mikey really likes him, to give him time and he’ll find a way to show him. Time to get these guys together!”.


	11. The Sickening Sound Of Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to my beta Donna, who is still working on this despite going through major stress at the moment - thank you hun!

2 weeks later - moving in day!!

 

"Seriously Gee, how can you have so much crap from 1 bedroom? It shouldn't be possible!" Ray chuckles as they struggled with the last few boxes.

"I always thought my room had another dimension - a bit like the twilight zone except less weird stories and more comic books." Gerard dumped the last of his boxes in his room, which had been painted 2 different colours - he'd relented and did three walls in a deep purple colour and one feature black wall. Ray had painted his periwinkle blue and the spare room aka Mikey's room had been painted a neutral cream colour until he'd decided what colour to paint, or until he decided to move into Ray’s room - whichever came first.

Gerard looked at the mountain of boxes that he knew he needed to unpack at least half of before he'd be able to move properly. "I'd go for the clothes first Gee" Gerard turned to see Ray leaning against his doorframe. "And why is that Ray?" Gee smiles raising an eyebrow slightly. "Because I know you Gee and if you unpack the magazines first, you'll still be living out of your boxes when we've been here for a year!" Ray chuckles, Gerard joining in a heartbeat later. "Yep, now we need to get a move on if we're gonna be ready for tonight! Mikey's coming round to give us a hand later to get set up". 

Gerard watched Rays face flinch as he mentions Mikey's name. "Ok Raymond, drink and chat break first; some questions need answering!" Gerard walks past Ray and out to their kitchen, grabbing 2 beers from the fridge and dropping onto their settee.

"What are you going on about Gee?" Ray frowns as he takes a beer from Gerard and drops into the other end of the settee. Gerard takes a pull from his beer and leans back into the corner. "Really Ray? I've given you two weeks to tell me what exactly happened and yet you haven't spoken about it to anyone. So now I'm asking you - what happened in that bathroom two weeks ago? It must be bad seeing as you've flinched every time I've mentioned Mikey's name and you haven't exactly been hanging out at mine as much - go on, tell me I'm wrong!"

Ray looks at Gerard and cringes. He'd hoped that having gone two weeks without this conversation that it had been forgotten about; but judging by that smirk on Gee’s face, this was not gonna be easy.

"Erm, it’s your imagination?" Ray says hopefully, not meeting Gerard's gaze, but he couldn't miss the eyebrow that raises in his direction. "Ok, you had your chance." Gerard pulls out his mobile phone. "If you won't tell me, then I'll have to ask the other person involved, then won't I?"

"Okay Gerard, just give me a minute!" Ray sighs and finishes his beer, placing the bottle down rather heavily on the small coffee table they acquired. "Mikey kissed me and I kissed him back when I shouldn't have. That's why I've been avoiding him - I feel guilty about taking advantage of him when he was upset."

"Yeah somehow I don't think that was you taking the advantage Ray. Upset or not, Mikey doesn't normally throw feelings around like that. In fact I'd say that it sound like my little brother may have a crush" Gerard laughs.

Rays face lights up and then turns pink with embarrassment. "Chris said exactly the same the other week at the club but he was with Jake then." Ray groans and tilts his head back to rest it on the top of the settee.

"Ray you are not seeing the bigger picture here - do I have to spell it out for you? He met Jake the night before; you come out and have had Chris all over you since then. As far as Mikey's concerned, you and Chris are boyfriend and boyfriend. Did Chris see you two kissing?" Ray nods his head slowly. "Then he feels guilty you idiot! He kissed you and your "boyfriend" catches you!"

"God damn it" Ray groans in frustration. "How did I not even think of that?" "Because you see Chris as a friend, Chris sees you as a hot piece of ass and I'd say Mikey's been watching from afar for a long time Raymond, my dear friend." Gerard smiled, draining his beer.

"Christ Gerard, how long have you known about Mikey?"

"Known - never! However I do know my brother’s behavior and I know jealous and pissy when I see it! Look, all I’m saying is this - if Mikey wants you, and he thinks he has a chance then he will come after you, Chris or no Chris!"

"Really? So I just sit back and wait, is that it?" Ray looks at Gerard with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Gerard stands up and walks towards Ray, the empty bottle in his left hand and places his other hand on Ray’s shoulder. "Yes Ray, I have a feeling that if you wait, he will come to you. Now let's get this place straightened out before both lover boys get here!"  
________________________________________  
LATER THAT EVENING

By 10pm the party was in full swing; the apartment was full of people, noise, music, drinking and dancing. The furniture in the living room had been pushed back to give more space for an impromptu dance floor and the kitchen work tops were full of bottles and the fridge was full of beer of all different varieties which people brought with them. 

Gerard was staying well clear of the booze and was watching the proceedings with amusement. Poor Ray had been cornered by a slightly drunk Chris on one side of the room and was being watched by a clearly torn Mikey who was having a rather heated debate with Alicia presumably about Ray. Gerard was trying to stay in the middle and keeping eye contact with both Chris and Alicia.

Gerard was talking to one of the many guests when Chris walked past heading for the bathroom and signalled for Gee to follow him. Gerard scanned the room making sure that neither Ray nor Mikey were watching and followed after a minute. Chris looked over Gerard's shoulder and placed a hand on Gee’s arm. "Hey, I have an idea on how to get the ball rolling on our little "project" - can you get Mikey into the kitchen in about Five minutes?" 

Gee raises an eyebrow questioning Chris and Chris grins maliciously back "I need Mikey to "accidentally" overhear a conversation I'm going to have with a few friends in the kitchen, but I need you to keep an eye on him from a distance. If you think he's gonna get physical, I need you to shout out to him and get his attention, ok?"

"Sure thing, it'll be interesting to watch his reaction" Gerard laughs. He watches Chris head for the kitchen and hears him chatting to his friends about Ray. Gee smiles and heads for the settee where Mikey's too busy watching Ray catch up with one of his old guitar buddies.

Gerard catches Alicia's eye and smiles, giving her a quick wink and sits down next to Mikey. Gerard leans his head onto Mikey's shoulder, causing Mikey to turn his head and look at his brother. "Mikey" Gerard whines and fluttered his eyelashes. Mikey sighs "Yes, Gee?" "Will you go get me and Ali a drink; I haven't had the chance to talk to her all night!" Mikey rolls his eyes at his older brother. "Okay bro" he sighs and ruffles Gerard's hair as he stands up. Making his way over to the kitchen, he notices that Chris is nowhere to be seen. Mikey stops to say hi to various friends of Gee’s and Ray’s that he knows and as he nears the kitchen, he can hear laughter coming from the kitchen…and one of the voices sounds familiar.

“...seriously Chris, your taste has gone downhill if that’s what you’re dating now.” Mikey stops in his tracks just outside the kitchen door, stunned by what he’d just heard. I mean Chris wasn’t in the living room, but what are the chances it could be Ray’s Chris? 

"Oh he's not gonna be looking like that for long Steve, I have plans for that man of mine! By the time I'm finished with him, you won't recognise him."

"Fuck" Mikey swore under his breath - that was definitely Chris and that meant they were talking about Ray! Why would anyone want to change him - he's perfect as he is. Mikey was tempted to crash through the door and confront Chris but he needed to find out what Chris's game was - the best thing would be to listen to the rest of the conversation. He grits his teeth and clenches his fists, knowing that whatever was going to be said would infuriate him.

"So Chris, pray enlighten us to your master plan" "Steve" laughs. "Well firstly, that hair has got to go, I mean it’s ridiculous! Secondly, he's going on a diet to get rid of those love handles - I'm not going to be seen dating a "fattie" - I do have a reputation to keep!" Chris chuckled.

Mikey was shaking with rage. How fucking dare he say that about Ray! If Mikey was a cartoon, he'd have steam coming out of his ears.

Back across the room, Gerard was watching Mikey intrigued - he'd never seen him get so agitated. He'd love to know what was being said in the kitchen to get such a reaction. Gerard left where he was sitting to watch the proceedings and walks towards the kitchen – and his brother. “Hey Mikes” Gerard said loud enough that he knew Chris would hear him and make Mikey jump in the process. “Thought I’d come to see where you got to with the drinks?” “What? Oh, er, I had to go to the bathroom first and there was a bit of a queue.” Mikey laughed nervously – Gerard didn’t need to know what he’d heard; he talk to Alicia later. Gerard pushed open the kitchen door; Mikey following close behind, trying to keep his temper in check. “Hey Chris, having fun?” Gerard laughs tapping Chris’s shoulder. Chris turned round, smiled at Gee and then looking at Mikey. He could see the anger on Mikey’s face, which meant he’d heard exactly what he was meant to – perfect! “Hey Gee, Mikes. I’m having a great time – just catching up with a few friends, you know how it is!” As he says this he looks at Mikey and grins. Mikey growls under his breath and heads for the fridge, wrenching the door open, grabbing a couple of cans and slamming the door shut. 

He storms out of the kitchen and heads back to Alicia, muttering under his breath and his face like thunder. “Hey Mikes, what’s the matter?” Alicia frowns, taking one of the cans from him and popping the tab. Mikey opened his can and chugs the first half of the can straight down. His eyes keep flicking between the direction of the kitchen and Ray, who seemed to be talking guitar riffs with someone, although by the looks of it, Ray had drank plenty over the evening already. “I’m gonna kill Chris, he doesn’t deserve Ray, especially not now” Mikey growls, his hand squeezing the can as he finishes that one and opens another. “Mikey, talk to me. You were fine when you went to the kitchen”.

Mikey snorts and shakes his head. “Would you change anything about Ray? I mean if you could do anything, anything at all?” Mikey looks at Ali, his eyes flashing with anger but with tears threatening to spill over. “Nothing at all, why, would you?” Alicia tilts her head and scans Mikey’s face for an answer to this riddle. Gerard had told her Chris had a plan, but hadn’t gone into any detail, so right now she was flying blind. “I just overheard Chris talking to his buddies in the kitchen and he was telling them how he doesn’t like Rays hair and how he’s a fattie and how he needs changing! I mean who the hell does he think he is!” Mikey’s voice was growing louder and louder until the last part came out loud enough for everyone to stop talking and look at him – Ray included. Alicia wraps an arm around Mikey’s shoulders and pulls him close. “See Chris doesn’t appreciate Ray for who he really is – but you do! Look at that man over there and tell me he’s not worth fighting for.” Mikey looks over at Ray, who is looking at him with concern and as soon as their eyes lock, both men blush and look away. “He is worth it, but I’m gonna need your help Ali.” Mikey smiles at Alicia and she smiled back. “Of course, what are best friends for, after all?”

\----------------------------------------

Ray stumbles into his room and passes out on his bed, his head spinning both from the alcohol and the confusion about Mikey's outburst earlier. The alcohol takes over quickly, leaving Ray passed out and snoring on his neatly made bed. 

Chris has been watching Ray drink steadily over the night, knowing that if he times this right, then this would be another splinter under the skin to irritate Mikey. After Ray has stumbled through his bedroom door, Chris waits five minutes before walking to Ray’s door and can hear the gentle snoring coming from within. He opens the door and quietly enters Ray’s room, a small amount of light coming through the window.

He'd arranged with Gerard to hide a foldaway bed under Ray’s, allowing him to sleep in Ray’s room because he knows that not only would Mikey be sleeping in the spare room but that his sleeping in Ray’s room would be irritating to certain persons.

Chris has a sudden flash of inspiration and texts both Gerard and Alicia with his idea. No doubt Alicia would be staying in the spare room with Mikey, calming him down. He receives replies from both within the next few minutes and smiles to himself. He set up his bed and settles down knowing that he was going to have so much fun in the morning at breakfast time.

\----------------------------------------

Mikey watches Chris just walk into Ray’s room and fights down the urge to follow him, drag him out and punch him. But he knows he cann't do that; Ray has the right to be with who he wants to be, but he know that he would be so much better for him. He feels a hand rub his back and turns to see Alicia smile gently at him. “Tomorrow, I’ll take you for coffee and we’ll talk over ideas, OK? Right now we should get some sleep – I’ll crash in the guest room with you tonight and help clean the apartment up tomorrow”.

“Thanks Ali. I’m gonna need you more than ever before.”


	12. Its My (Brothers) Party and I'll Fight If I Want To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Chris is listening to in this chapter is "Guys Dont Like Me" by It Boys!

Chris groaned as he rolled over trying to find his phone and shut the alarm off. "Why the hell did I set my alarm?" He muttered to himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He turns his head, blinking his eyes open and comes face to face with a still sleeping Ray. Chris smiles as he remembers his plans for this morning.

Carefully he gets out of the camp bed, removes the bedding and folds the bed up, tucking it back under Ray’s and placing the bedding under there as well. Then he strips down to his boxers, grabs his iPod and heads to the kitchen. He checks the time and figures he had about 10 minutes before "show time".

Chris scrolls through his iPod, making his selection and slotting it onto the docking station. Checking the time, he selects what he needs from the fridge, humming to himself. He reaches over and flicks his iPod onto play and starts cooking. He sings along under his breath, a smile playing across his lips. He lets himself go as he shimmies to the music; his smile growing even wider as he hears another tune coming from the guest room. The song stops and starts again as Chris turns up the volume a couple of notches.

Chris hears the other tune stop abruptly and starts to sing along out loud to the lyrics. It's not only one of his favourite songs but the lyrics are just perfect for this occasion, with one slight little change of course. 

 

It's not my fault he looked at me  
It's not your fault, you can't compete  
Are we through with this, cause I do insist  
Nothing happened here this time

Guys don't like me,  
These guys, they don't like me,  
These guys don't like me  
Cause their boyfriends do…

Guys don't like me,  
These guys, they don't like me,  
These guys don't like me  
Cause their boyfriends do

Do do do, do do do do, do do do

Their boyfriends  
Stop  
Let me explain the situation  
Everybody hatin' for the same reason  
Attempted to mingle, he said he was single  
And I'm just a nice guy

 

As Chris sings along, he keeps an ear out for a door opening and the sound of footsteps making their way to the kitchen. He turns down the stove top as the omelette he was making is cooked to perfection. When he hears the creak of the door he smirks as the footsteps begin. When they reach the kitchen, Chris turns with omelette pan and plate in hand and as he slides the food onto the plate, Chris looks up smirking and singing at a very rumpled and infuriated Mikey.

“What are you doing?” Mikey stammers through gritted teeth – he’s been woken up early, he has a hangover and that song combined with Chris is really starting to piss him off! “Making breakfast, sugar, with a little karaoke session as well – do you like the song?” Chris starts up with the singing again, this time deliberately holding Mikey’s attention, singing it to him and watching as the lyrical penny starts to drop.

Mikey’s eyes flash with a thunderous look as he realises the meaning behind the song. “I do hope you don’t think for one minute that I’m jealous of you Chris?” Mikey stalks over to the coffee pot and pours himself a strong black coffee and sits down at the breakfast table. “Oh honey, of course I don’t think that – I know it!” Chris smiles as he grabs a glass and walks to the fridge to get some OJ and sits down opposite Mikey. “And why on earth should I be jealous of you, Chris?” Mikey chuckles nervously, not meeting Chris twinkling eyes. “Because, darling Mikey, I have the one thing that you are desperate to get your hands on…or should I say all over? The delicious morsel still asleep in that bed in there – nice, firm and oh so mouth-wateringly tasty!” Chris winks at Mikey, who then splutters his coffee and closes his eyes to regain his composure. Mikey takes a deep breath and tries to keep his voice as calm as possible. 

“Okay Chris, lets lay the cards on the table shall we? I heard your little conversation with your friends in the kitchen last night and quite frankly you don’t know what you’ve got! You’ll try and change him and then dump him when you get bored of him”. Chris smiles at Mikey, talking a sip of his OJ and his eyes flashing with – delight? “Maybe I will, maybe I won’t but if he’s MINE then I can do whatever I please and there’s nothing you can do about it!” Chris chuckles, finishing his glass and setting down on the table top. Mikey stands up so quickly that his chair flies out from behind him and tips over.

“Right that is it! I’m not gonna stand here and listen to this. You are a self-centred arrogant bastard who preys on people and I won’t let you get your claws into Ray! I’m not gonna stand by and listen to you bitch to your friends about how he’s a fattie and his hair needs updating.” As Mikey moves round the table, Chris stands up ready to “deal” with Mikey’s little tantrum, but as Mikey gets nearer, Chris takes in the hands curled into fists, the tense jaw and the rage in his eyes and wonders if he may have pushed Mikey slightly too far – damn, Mikey was definitely ready to fight for Ray!

Mikey gets right into Chris’s face and shoves Chris backwards towards the counter top with a hand to the chest. “You have only known Ray for a few weeks – I’ve known him for a hell of a lot longer! He is the kindest, softest, loyalest, adorable and lovable person I have ever met. You do not deserve someone like him! Ray needs someone who accepts him for who he is and loves him for that and doesn’t want him to change at all.” Mikey continued to push Chris backwards until Chris’s back hits the worktop and Mikey is still in his face. Chris flinches for a second as he realises he is backed into a corner – literally – and his mind races through different scenarios and things to be said. Eventually, Chris realises he has nothing to lose – no matter what he says, he can’t predict what Mikey’s reaction will be, so he’s going to go all out.

“And I suppose you are the right person for the job Mikey – I mean you treated Jake so nicely, didn’t you? Picked up and dumped within days – not bad for a first boyfriend!” Chris spits out sarcastically. Mikey visibly flushes at the mention of Jake and the memories of that night in Ruby’s when they met and the last time he saw Jake – the night when both Mikey and Ray had come out.

“Firstly, Jake was not my boyfriend – we just had a fun time together. I was only out at the club to get over my feelings for Ray and it failed miserably. And I’m not saying I’m the right person for the job, only Ray can decide that, but at least I love him and have for a long time and more than you ever will!” Mikey shouts venomously. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Mikey?”

Mikey freezes on the spot, especially when he sees the smile, both in Chris’s eyes and on his face. “Oh good morning Ray – come to join the morning after-party?” Chris says sounding victorious. Mikey’s face drops to the floor as he trembles wondering how long exactly Ray has been standing there and how much of the argument he heard. “Chris, I’m gonna ask you one time to get your things and get out of this apartment and if you don’t do it in the next 5 minutes, I’ll throw you outside in what your wearing now and lock the door!” Ray growls. The voice sends shivers through both Mikey and Chris but for completely different reasons – Mikey has flashbacks to the bathroom only two weeks ago when he used that same tone on him; Chris takes one look at Ray and his smile slips. He knows that Ray means business and he better get moving – he can get an update from Gerard later. “Okay, I’m going – three’s a crowd and all that – I’ll be back later though!” Chris pushes past Mikey and Ray to grab his things, gets dressed quickly and heading out of the apartment, slamming the door on the way out.

Mikey hears Ray approach him, walking round to Mikey’s side. “How long Mikey?” Ray says quietly. They are right next to each other and there’s no need to raise their voices – yet. Mikey stays silent, trying the swallow the massive lump that seems to have appeared in his throat. “I said how long Mikey?” Ray repeats, still quietly but this time with a slight hint of the growl he used earlier. “How long what?” Mikey replies, his voice shaky as he continues to focus on the kitchen floor.

“Michael James Way, don’t you play games with me! I heard what you said to Chris and I want to know how long you’ve felt like that.” Mikey risks glancing up at Ray and realises that decision was a bad move. Ray is closer than he thought, his eyes boring holes into Mikey, waiting for an answer. Mikey blushes and concludes that he has majorly fucked up – he didn’t want Ray to find out like this but Chris provoked him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Ray” Mikey squeaks, looks at his watch and starts shuffling sideways. “I need to get going – late for an...erm…appointment” and runs for the apartment door, silently cursing his life and how fucked up it is. “Mikey, wait” he hears Ray shout as he slams the apartment door shut and runs down the stairs – he can’t run the risk of waiting for the elevator – Ray might follow him out and drag him back again. He reaches the bottom of the stairs and heads out of the apartment building, debating whether to head for the park or go home and crawl into bed – in the end, the warmth and comfort of his duvet wins out. Turning and heading towards home, Mikey wonders what he’s ever done wrong to anyone to have his life turn out like this. Now he really can’t spend any time around the apartment and will have to rely on his brother visiting him instead. He walks with his hands in his pockets and his shoulder slumped, looking every inch the picture of a defeated and heartbroken man.

 

BACK AT THE APARTMENT

Ray stands in the kitchen, torn between chasing after Mikey and breaking down, but he can’t move – he’s still in shock from what he overheard. He can’t quite believe what Mikey said and his reaction only backs up what he heard. He pulls out one of the chairs and slumps down into it, his head resting on the table. The kitchen door opens and Ray hears footsteps but can’t bear to lift his head up from the table. He hears the clinking of mugs and the scraping of chairs being moved and groans as he realises he is now flanked on both sides by Gerard and Alicia. “So Ray, we heard two separate door slams – who left in what order and why?” Ray lifts his head slightly and realises that his coffee mug has been placed in front of him, full to the brim. He picks up the mug, drinking half the mug down in 2 gulps and sighs. Without looking anyone in the eyes, he recalls what he overheard – Chris alleging that Ray was his, the supposed overheard kitchen conversation and Mikey’s feelings. “This is why I don’t deserve him – I couldn’t even go after him, I just stood there and let him leave. God knows where he is now and what’s going through his head.”

Ray feels a hand placed on one arm and twists his head to look at Alicia who is smiling at him. “There are only two places Mikey will go. Let me make a quick phone call and I’ll find out where he is.” Alicia rubs Rays arm and gets up to leave the room, dialling a number on her phone as she leaves. Ray can hear her talking in the other room, but can’t hear anything specific. Ray then feels a hand placed on his shoulder and lifts his head up to look at Gerard. “What did I tell you yesterday? That if Mikey was interested then he’d make a move – granted it wasn’t really a move per se, but now you know how he feels, what are you going to do about it?” Gerard asks bluntly, looking Ray straight in the eyes. 

Ray closes his eyes, breaths in deeply and remembers the kiss he and Mikey shared in the bathroom two weeks ago and how they practically melted into each other’s arms. Then he remembers the tone of Mikey’s voice as he took on Chris in the kitchen only a short time ago and the look on Mikey’s face when he looked at Ray. “I’m gonna get my man but I’m going to need some help – this has got to be done publicly and I’ll need your help Gerard.” Gee smiles at Ray and then he looks at the door as Alicia comes back into the kitchen. “Mikey’s gone straight home it seems. Your mum said he trudged in looking miserable and went straight to bed!” Alicia says to Gerard. She then looks at Ray. “Ray, Mikey really does love you and has for a long time, but he feels he’s not good enough for you. You may need to talk some sense into him, but I’ll help in whatever way I can.”

Ray looks at both of them and smiles – he and Mikey are so lucky to have such good friends. “I have an idea on what to do – tell me what you think to this” and proceeds to tell Alicia and Mikey his plan to get his man once and for all.


	13. Headaches and Collaboration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has taken so long! Hope you enjoy it...x

Mikey stretches his body out, feeling several of his joints crack and his head protesting with what seems to be a major headache. He blinks his eyes open, rolls onto his side and grabs his phone from the bedside table. Wincing at the brightness of the display he sees that its 3:27 pm, groans and puts the phone back down. He spies a glass of water and some painkillers next to his phone and his glasses and makes a mental note to thank his mom when he gets down stairs.

He gingerly sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed and takes the tablets first and then rubs his face as the earlier events of the day coming rushing back. “Oh fuck my life – why did I even bother waking up?” He knows he won’t be able to go back to sleep and his stomach is rumbling. He hasn’t eaten since last night but first he needs a hot shower to wake up (and maybe drown himself if he’s lucky!) Mikey pushes himself up from his bed and carefully pads out of his room and down the corridor to the main bathroom. He turns on the shower and strips, placing his clothes in the basket and steps under the hot water spray.

Mikey allows the spray to run his face then tips his head to allow the spray to hit his neck and shoulders and allows his mind to wander. Well he tries to let his mind wander but it keeps flashing images of Ray and his different facial expressions over the past few weeks. There's something that Mikey can't quite put his finger on, a look that he can't read. It was there this morning when Ray was trying to question him after the fight with Chris but different somehow.

He feels the water start to cool so he washes his hair quickly, then the rest of him and turns the shower off. Wrapping himself up in a towel he heads back to his room and pulls out his comfy clothes, dries and gets dressed. Grabbing his phone and his glasses he heads downstairs, hopping that his mom isn't about to start round two of the Spanish Inquisition.

As he slowly walks down the stairs, he can hear her talking to someone but can quite make out who over the roaring in his ears. As he approaches the bottom on the stairs he realises that it’s his mom and Alicia chatting away in the TV room. Mikey pushes open the door and as soon as Donna sees him she gets straight up and pulls in into a hug. “How’s my Mikey feeling now?” She then gives him a kiss on the cheek and ruffles his hair, making him blush with embarrassment.

“Mom” Mikey whines “not in front of Alicia, please.” Mikey lowers his head as a blush crosses his face.

"What? So now a mother can't comfort her baby when he's heartbroken?" Donna throws up her hands in exasperation. She turns and smiles at Alicia with a glint in her eyes. "I give up, now I’m not allowed to worry about my boys anymore!" Donna flashes a look at Mikey who manages to blush even more and look guilty at the same time.

"I'll leave you two to talk and I'll go put the coffee pot on." Donna leaves the room, smiling and humming some random song that Mikey can't quite place. "Oh, mom?" Donna looks over her shoulder "Yes Mikey?" "Thanks for the painkillers and that" Mikey smiles almost meekly in his mom’s direction. "Honey that's what mothers are for-we women know what’s best for our boys." As she turns her head back round she winks and smiles at Alicia.

Mikey sit down at the opposite end of the couch and tucks his legs underneath him. Alicia mirrors his position and tries to catch his eye but he seems intent on pulling at the frayed edges on the cuff of his favorite hoodie.

“Mikey, talk to me” Alicia pauses, giving him time to reply but he carries on unraveling the thread. “Your mom said you cried yourself to sleep when you got back and I’m worried about you.” They both jump as Donna clears her throat in the doorway, a full tray in her hands. She places it down on the coffee table and stops before she leaves. “I won’t interrupt, just shout if you need anything.” Alicia smiles at her “Thanks Donna – we will.” As she leaves she closes the door behind her, giving the two best friends some privacy.

“So are we just going to stay in moody silent mode today? You know that doesn’t work with me Mikey.” Mikey's eyes flick up quickly in Alicia’s direction and then he diverts his gaze to the tray his mom brought it. He picks up his coffee and slowly pulls it towards him, hoping that Alicia will take the hint and leave him along to sulk in peace.

“MIKEY!” Alicia growls sharply and if she wasn’t so angry she would have laughed at his reaction. As soon as Alicia growled his name Mikey's reaction was one of a startled rabbit – his whole body left the seat and jolted his full coffee mug, spilling the majority of its contents over his chest and lap. “FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!” Mikey yelled, jumping up and trying to shake the spilled coffee off his clothing and failing miserably.

“Well, now I suppose we best get you all cleaned up and then you can tell me what happened this morning. And before you even think about it, I will not be leaving until you spill! Ray's confused as hell, no one can get hold of Chris and I’ve had to leave your brother to look after his roommate who’s just going round muttering to himself and hitting random objects. So I’m here to get the story from the only person who is available and sane at the moment.”

"I wish I wasn't available and believe me, sane is definitely not how I would describe myself this morning, Ali!" Ali tilts her head to one side, a curious look on her face but then she smiles and turns to open the door. She starts to walk off, turns back without any warning and picks up the mugs and the tray. "You stay here while I take these to your Mom, then we going to have that nice long chat!" Mikey rolls his eyes and mock salutes Alicia. "Yes Ma'am!" which earns him raised eyebrow along with a glare.

Mikey rubs a hand over his face and sighs heavily. He loves Ali dearly but sometimes, just sometimes... he wishes she would give it a break. But deep down he knows every time he's felt like this about an issue, talking it over with his best friend has always helped in the long run. He knows she's gonna want every detail and she's gonna dissect every part of it to pieces, but he'll feel better for getting things off his chest.

"Earth to Mikey" Ali shouts in his ear. "Jesus Ali, haven't you already scared me enough today!" Mikey chuckles shaking his head from side to side. "Well, maybe if you weren't such a daydreamer, it wouldn't work, eh? Now march!"

Mikey considers the “Yes Ma’am” comment again but one look over his shoulder at Ali’s face tells him that he’s best to keep any further sarcastic comments to himself if he wants to come out of this unscathed. Once he reaches the top of the stairs he heads for his bedroom with the aim of getting changed out of his extremely damp clothing.

Mikey turns to look at Ali as he opens the door to his room. "I wouldn't mind, but I've literally only just showered and changed and now I'm gonna have to go through it all again!" He sighs as he thinks about what to put on, deciding on PJs for the comfort factor.

Ali walks up behind mikey and hugs him. "Baby, you know I didn't mean to do that, but you wallowing in your own self-pity like that isn't going to help either is it? I can't help you if I don't know exactly what's been going on."

She releases him from her hold and steps back. "Your mom is making us some supper. Where would you prefer to talk? Up here or downstairs?"

"Up here I think. Can you just step outside while I get changed, Ali?"

"Sure Mikey, I'll just run down and see if supper is ready." Alicia smiles as she slips out of his bedroom door and downstairs.

******************************************

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

"Are we sure this is the best way to handle this?" Ray asks for millionth time (or at least that's how it seems to Gerard-he lost count a long time ago).

"YES!" A chorus of voices reply, slightly overlapping each other but each with the same tone of "I swear to god if you ask once more I will kill you."

"Ray, seriously what is the issue here? You love Mikey, yes?" Gerard sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know I do Gee, I just don't want to push him too hard especially after this morning. He looked like a startled rabbit."

"Ok, let's make this crystal clear shall we? My brother is head over heels for you my dear Ray and you have my blessing to go sweep him off his feet."

"I know, but......."

"But nothing Ray!" an echoing voice floats through the room, coming from Gerard's mobile currently sitting on the table between the two of them. "Mikey was devastated when he saw you and Chris together. He wants nothing more than to be with you but he doesn't think he'll ever have a chance of you returning those feelings. Take it from his best friend, he's crazy about you and has been for a long time honey." They can tell Alicia's grinning from ear to ear.

"Raymond, my dear......" A second voice floats out from the speakerphone. Ray visible pales as he realizes who had heard this entire conversation. "Yes, Mrs Way?"

"I don't say this to make you feel guilty or to hurt you in any way but that boy was a mess this morning, not only for thinking he had messed in yours and Chris's relationship, but also that the one person who would make him the happiest in the world he thinks sees him as a little brother. Once he knows you feel the same, I get the feeling not even a crowbar will separate the two of you. You have my full blessing too Ray-just don't break his heart."

Ray groans and can't hide the blush that spreads across his face. I mean his best friend and Alicia are one thing, but Mikey's mom? "I'd never do anything to hurt Mikey, not intentionally-I promise."

"Ok" Gerard jumps in quickly, "Mom and Ali, I don't care how you do it just get him there." "Got it, see ya later guys." They hear the beeps indicating that the ladies have gone and Gerard presses the button to disconnect the call.

"Right Ray." Gerard turns to look at his best friend and smiles. Ray is sitting with his elbows on the kitchen table, his chin bracketed by his hands and a daydreamy look on his face accompanied by the dopiest grin Gerard thinks he's ever seen. Gerard chuckles to himself, shakes his head and snaps his fingers in front of Ray. "Snap out of it Ray. We have a lot of work to do, unless of course you've changed your mind already?" Gerard grins, raising an eyebrow.

"Hell no, I'm not waiting anymore! Ow!" Ray stands up so quickly that slamming his knees in the kitchen table.

Gerard throws an arm around Ray and slaps him on the shoulder. "Then I think its time to stop baiting the water and go and get the real catch, don't you?"


End file.
